After Death
by MewMidnight
Summary: Ichigo and Zakuro don't survive the final battle, and they are found in Soul Society.The rescue for Rukia starts, and love begins to complicate things. Aizen's Betrayal changes everything between the girls.  Please R and R! :D
1. Their Deaths

Description: Ichigo and Zakuro don't survive the final battle, and where would they be besides the Soul Society? The girls are already more powerful than the students, so Zakuro and Ichigo are to be individually trained by a specifc squad.

Rating: T for now..

Couples: Ichigo x Masaya (hinted), Ichigo x Gin, Zakuro x Shunsui, Zakuro x Komamura

MewMid: I know these crossover fiches never really get much attention, but I couldn't help myself. x3

[][][][][][][][][][]

Her head throbbed. She felt different. Her eyes slowly lifted open, her body was sprawled out on a hard surface. She could faintly see people around her. None of them were moving, she could hear whispers and other comments about her. Her red hair was a mess and curled around her head on the hard ground.

Someone walked forward, separating the crowd and earning a few gasps from the bystanders. Ichigo turned her head, it ached as she shifted the weight. The person was in black and white robes of some sort. Ichigo slowly mumbled something as the towered over her. He had silver looking hair with a purple tint and she couldn't make out what his eyes looked like. He shed the white part of the robe and leaned down, pulling her body off of the ground and picking her up bridal style.

Ichigo's arms and legs hung limp in the persons grasp.

"Who… Who are you…?"

The cat girl mumbled shaking her head and writhing a bit in his grasp. He had a wide smile on his face and his eyes appeared to be closed as he began walking.

"Why hello thar! Don't ya' be worryin' about a thing missy. I'll be takin' ya' back to ol' Unohana Taicho now. Jus' relax!"

His voice was so intriguing, but Ichigo couldn't think of anything to say. He hadn't answered her question and just kept walking. She felt that she was now wrapped in that white robe, was she naked? Where was she? Where was Masaya? And Deep Blue? And the other girls?

She slowly lost consciousness and completely hung limp in the third division captain's arms. The silver haired man took her to the fourth division, and left with no trace.

[][][]

_She could see Lettuce running over to her and Zakuro as Deep Blue's ship shot out beams of light, the light destroyed anything it touched. Lettuce screamed as a beam of light fell on Ichigo and Zakuro. Ichigo let out a scream as she felt her body be pulled apart. Zakuro said nothing, she didn't scream, she only winced and cursed the alien ruler that had just killed them. Ichigo could see Masaya collapsed. He was crying and screaming her name, _

_ "Ichigo! You left me!" _

The cat girl jerked awake in a medical bed of some sort. A dim room surrounded her, her body was cold with sweat and her heart raced. She pulled her knees into her chest and saw the white folded cloth at the end of her bed. She reached out and grabbed it, she was under some covers, but wasn't wearing anything. Ichigo pulled the folded white cloth and realized there was something black underneath it. She grabbed it, it looked like a uniform of some sort. She looked around the room as she held the fabric in her hand. It was black and actually pretty soft, she looked around once more before standing up and pulling on the fabric. She grabbed the white robe looking thing, was this what that man put on her?

Ichigo shrugged and pulled it open and looked at it, there was a number 3 on the back and little marking around the outer edge. The red head titled her head, but put it on anyway, just as she finished putting it on, the door behind her opened. Ichigo flinched and observed as three people entered the room. The one in the middle was a kind looking woman with a long black braid smiling at her, the girl on her left had a confused and nervous look on her face. But the one on the farthest right made Ichigo freeze. He looked like an egyptian pharaoh.

The trio walked over to her and the pharaoh looking man got uncomfortably close. Ichigo had a frightened expression as he leaned in to her face, his face was painted black and white, and he had a gaudy looking collar around his white robe. The black haired woman cleared her throat, getting both of their attention.

"I am Retsu Unohana, otherwise known as Unohana Taicho. This is Isane Fukutaicho, and Kurotsuchi Taicho."

Ichigo looked over a the kind woman, a desperate expression on her face,

"Where am I? Who are you people?"

Isane leaned close to Unohana and pointed at Ichigo, "She's wearing Ichimaru Taicho's haori!"

Unohana didn't seemed phased and she smiled down at Ichigo, "Would you mind telling us your name?"

The red head took a deep breath, she felt like she was about to break down.

"My name is Momomiya Ichigo. Now please tell me what-" Ichigo paused, she remembered the whole thing. The fight with Deep Blue. She and Zakuro hadn't made it. Ichigo covered her mouth and looked at Unohana, her eyes suddenly watering. Unohana frowned, knowing what the girl was thinking. Ichigo shook her head, her eyes about to boil over with tears, "I'm dead… aren't I?"

Mayuri scoffed, "Of course you are you silly girl, now what I find interesting is how you remember your passed life."

Ichigo looked over at him, her hands still over her mouth, the strange looking man had a huge smile on his face, "I can tell by your sudden wave of emotions that you remember your last moments on Earth, don't you?"

"Kurotsuchi Taicho, we will have time to interrogate her later." Unohana said with slight annoyance at the nosy captain, she smiled warmly back at Ichigo, her voice was soft and comforting, "Now, Momomiya-san, we have set up arrangements for you to stay in the third division with Ichimaru Taicho, the man who saved you. You will stay there and be taken to the head captain tomorrow, because it's far to late now to bother the head captain with such matters. The head captain will decide what is to be done with you."

The cat girl took a shaky breath, tears rolling out of her eyes and down her flushed cheeks. Mayuri left the room, mumbling something about experiments. Isane looked over at the door as another figure appeared in the doorway. Unohana smiled and turned to face the person,

"Ichimaru, this girl will be in your care." The black haired captain and her lieutenant walked out of the room, Unohana whispered something to Gin as she walked passed, "Take care of her Ichimaru."

Gin had a wide smile on his face, he was only wearing a black shihakusho as he walked over to Ichigo. The red haired girl clenched her eyes shut and quietly cried into her hands. She couldn't believe it. She was dead. She had lost everything, and somehow, the souls around her were like living people. Ichigo wasn't sure what to do. She flinched when a hand was gently placed on her head, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the silver haired man. His wide smile still apparent and his eyes so narrow she couldn't see his pupils.

"Y-You're the one who saved me?"

He chuckled and nodded, removing the hand from her head and wiping her cheek.

"Yep! That's me all right. I'm Ichimaru Taicho, but I don' know yer name girlie."

Ichigo sniffed and wiped her other cheek, her big eyes staring up at him, "I-I'm Momomiya Ichigo."

Gin smiled a toothy grin and seemed to know about her, "Aha, ya' look more like a strawberry than Kurosaki Ichigo does. Well, let's be on our way, wouldn' wanna' piss off Unohana Taicho."

Ichigo numbly followed him as he gently put a hand on her back and encouraged her to come with him. She walked beside him down the hall, drying her tears. She felt so lost, and so exhausted. Gin lead her through the halls until they exited the building they were in, Ichigo looked up into the golden sky. The sun was setting. How long had she been here? When exactly had she died?

"Ya' seem a bit distracted."

He said calmly, looking over at her. Ichigo jumped and looked over at him, "Sorry… trying to get a grip on… death."

The silver haired man kept his narrowed eyes on the girl, "I know what'cha mean. It's hard tryin' to get a grip on things when ya' first get here. Lots'a people, it's quite a bit different than the real world."

The cat girl was quiet, she took a deep breath. It was all so new. She didn't know any of these people. Ichigo's eyes teared up again. She missed her home already, and she had no clue where Zakuro was. Gin felt a little bad, he didn't like seeing girls cry.

"Don' be sad, I didn' mean to make ya' cry or nuthin'"

The red head smiled up at him and shook her head, "No, it's just I'm so confused and homesick. It's not every day you find out you died and get thrown into a crazy new world…"

Her words trailed off and she looked away as tears boiled over as tears rolled down her cheeks. Gin frowned as she sobbed quietly into her hands. He put arm around her shoulder and half hugged her as they walked,

"Ya' got a whole new 'venture ahead of ya', don'cha be worryin' about a thing just yet."

Ichigo felt a small smile appear on her lips, the way he talked made her want to giggle. And he was trying to cheer her up, even though he didn't know her. Ichigo stared down as they walked, tears rolling down her cheeks effortlessly. After a few moments of silence, Gin released her as they came up on the third division.

"Do you know where Zakuro is Ichimaru Taicho?"

Gin shook his head, the wide smile still on his face, "Nah, dunno who yer talkin' about. But I'll take ya' to yer room."

Ichigo didn't ask anymore questions as she followed him through dark corridors. She wasn't completely sure if she could trust this man, but she had no real choice. He gave her a room and opened the door, and stepped inside and made a motion for her to look around.

"It ain't much, but it'll do fine fer now I suppose." Gin said with a chuckle, he paused in front of her as she entered the room. Ichigo looked up at him, her big eyes sparkling slightly in the dark room, Gin held out his hand,

"Mind if I have my haori back now? I might get in trouble if I ain't got it with me tomorrow when I get called in."

After giving him back the white robe, he left her alone, telling her his room was down the opposite hall at the end if she needed anything. Ichigo just curled up on the small bed and nuzzled into the covers. It was strange laying in a bed that wasn't yours. It made her feel tense, and prevented her from getting a good night's sleep.

[][][]

The morning came all too soon, but there was a big commotion outside the building. The walls were thin and people were talking about a girl. Ichigo sat up, she could hear talking from her door as well. There was a knock at the door and it slid open, Gin walked in with his usual smile on his face. Ichigo scooted off the bed and stood up, stretching. It was obvious she hadn't slept well if at all, she had small rings under her eyes as she walked over to him. Gin chuckled,

"Didn' sleep well I'm guessin'"

She nodded and yawned, when she walked out, a blond man was waiting for the two of them. Gin nodded at him,

"Mornin' Izuru." Gin said with a wide grin, Izuru smiled sheepishly at the two of them.

"Morning Ichimaru Taicho." Izuru looked down at Ichigo, she smiled weakly at him, "Good morning to you Momomiya-san."

The captain and lieutenant walked through the building, Ichigo following after. As they reached the outside doors to the division, Izuru turned to face Ichigo.

"Try and ignore all the other Shinigami, they'll be looking and talking about you."

Ichigo had a confused look as they walked outside, her and Izuru following after the captain. Gin chuckled at the sight of all the soul reapers standing about aimlessly waiting to see her,

"Cuz yer a cutie Ichigo-san."

Ichigo felt her cheeks flush pink at the captains comment, and that all the people outside were gawking at her. There had to be at least twenty people there, standing around, talking about things and eyeing her. Izuru waved to a couple of them as the trio made their way through the Sereitei.

Ichigo was taken to the head captain, and only she and Gin went in to his office. The head captain was an ancient man sitting at a desk with a beard as long as Ichigo is tall. His voice boomed loudly as he spoke to them.

"Ichimaru Taicho, you're saying this girl has the ability to directly be placed in a division as of now?"

Gin kept smiling and nodded his head, "I believe she could be quite powerful, Izuru an' I 'ell train her ourselves sir."

Yamamoto looked over at the timid cat girl, she seemed afraid to stand so far from Gin, like he was her protection or something. The old man sighed and nodded his head, "I will grant you that Ichimaru. Please inform Komamura that he too may do the same. I have other matters to attend to."

Gin's smile widened, if it was possible, at the head captains decision. He then motioned for Ichigo to follow him as he exited the office. Izuru was waiting for them outside the first division. There were a few people out here waiting to see her as well. Gin chuckled and looked over at Izuru,

"She sure does get us a lot of attention, eh?"

Izuru weakly nodded, he felt bad for the girl, but was also very curious about her himself. She had a higher spiritual pressure than anyone in the Rukon district and was already stronger than most of the students at the academy. Gin interrupted their thoughts by turning to face them,

"Izuru, I wan' ya to take her to Komamura Taicho, and let her be reunited with her friend. I hear another girl appeared in the Rukon district and I suppose it's her friend that Unohana told me she mentioned. Tell Komamura he has ta' keep the girl and train her, and we'll be seein' if they're ready to be shinigami."

Ichigo didn't say anything as Gin left the two, and she had to follow Izuru. The blond felt awkward with her, he didn't know what to talk to her about. He knew she didn't know anyone in Soul Society, nor did she have a happy reason for being there, not like anyone did. But she remembered what had happened, and he wouldn't lie, he was curious, but was too decent to ask.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be good to see your friend. I know what it's like being alone in a weird place like this. That's how I was when I entered the Soul Reaper academy."

Ichigo took a deep breath and stared at her feet, "So you're Izuru?"

The blond smiled and nodded at her, she looked up at him with her big round eyes. He looked ahead of them as they rounded a corner, "Yep. And I did meet some friends in the academy, but as it turns out, my captain was the only one who was actually there for me."

Ichigo nodded and looked around at the strange scenery, "Yeah, he seems like a nice guy."

Izuru chuckled and it made Ichigo look over at him, the lieutenant smiled at her, "I'm so glad you think so, almost everyone thinks he's creepy."

"Why is that?"

"Because he almost never stops smiling, and doesn't open his eyes. When he does open his eyes though, you know you're about to die."

Ichigo frowned and looked down, what a scary thought. She hadn't thought much of his appearance, but she didn't really mind it. He reminded her of a fox, always smiling and sneaking around. Izuru and Ichigo arrived at the seventh division, and Ichigo was ecstatic with what she found. Zakuro was sitting on the back patio of the division, sitting and talking with a giant wolf. Ichigo was far to excited to see Zakuro to really take notice of the giant wolf man beside her. Zakuro grunted when she was tackled by Ichigo from behind.

"Oh Zakuro-san! I missed you! I thought I was all alone!"

Komamura chuckled as Izuru walked up beside the small group. Iba came out too, hearing all the commotion.

"Everything all right Komamura Taicho?"

The tall captain nodded and stood up, towering over all who were near.

"Everything is fine Tetsuzaemon."

Zakuro couldn't help but smile at the excited cat girl. Ichigo smiled weakly at her,

"I'm so glad to see you!"

Zakuro chuckled and stood up beside the lead mew, "I'm glad to see you too, besides the fact we're dead."

Komamura knew this conversation would go sour and no one would come out happy, so he decided to step in,

"How about a drink ladies? Then we will probably have to let Ichigo get back to the third division."

Ichigo smiled up at Komamura, her mouth hung slightly at seeing how tall he was, and that he had the face of a wolf. Zakuro smiled at Ichigo's reaction.

"Y-You're a wolf?" Ichigo asked blatantly, completely dumbfounded. Zakuro chuckled and Komamura nodded down at the girl,

"Long story. I am Komamura Sajin, the captain of the 7th division."

The red head took a deep breath and looked over at Zakuro, an amused look on her face, "I suppose this isn't the weirdest thing I've been through. That pharaoh looking captain scared the crap outta me."

Komamura chuckled as Iba handed him a small tray with glasses of sake on it, and a bottle. The wolf captain held the tray down for the girls and they each took a glass, Zakuro immediately tried it, while the cat mew blushed.

"Uh… "

She had never had sake before, she took a little sip, and before she could react, another duo of people walked into the room. One was a bald man and another was a taller far more feminine looking guy with straight cut black hair and these colored feather looking things on his right eye.

Iba chuckled and looked over at the bald one, "Came here to bother me about the sake huh?"

Ikkaku shook his head and looked over at the two girls, "So these are the two everyone's talking about."

Yumichika eyed Zakuro, "She's gorgeous, I love her hair."

Zakuro had a slightly amused look on her face at the black haired one's comment. Ikkaku took a deep breath, "So you two are supposedly far stronger than the academy students huh?"

Ichigo looked over at Zakuro, a confused look on both of their faces. Zakuro shrugged and took another sip of the sake,

"I'm not sure about the strength of your 'academy' students, but we are being held in these divisions until further notice."

Ichigo took another sip of the sake, starting to enjoy the taste. Ikkaku chuckled and shifted his weight, he had his hand on his sword as if he were ready to attack. Yumichika noticed,

"Ikkaku?'

Komamura narrowed his eyes at the two, "I will not have any 11th division ruffians disturbing our guests. If you want to challenge them, you'll have to wait until their training is complete."

Ichigo looked up at the wolf captain, "Training?"

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: I love Bleach and TMM, and I am well aware I wont get that many reviews… xD But I am going to keep writing because I like it. x3

R and R if you read it! Please!


	2. A New Life

Description: Ichigo is thrown into a battle situation with the 3rd division to train her, and she meets more of the soul reapers. Zakuro starts to grow more and more attached to Komamura, they actually have a lot in common. But what will they think when they hear of Rukia Kuchiki and how she is to be executed?

Rating: T

MewMid: Oh I love Bleach… and TMM… xD

[][][][][][][][][][]

Komamura had explained the situation to the girls. Ichigo seemed uneasy about the entire thing, Zakuro didn't think it seemed so bad. They were dead, what else was there besides being a soul reaper?

After talking a bit more with the 7th division captain, Izuru lead Ichigo back to the 3rd division barracks. She had a lot to think about now. When the two entered the barracks, everything was silent. It was getting a bit late, and everyone was probably asleep. Izuru smiled down at the girl,

"Your training will start tomorrow Momomiya-san, I hope you're ready."

The red head nodded, she didn't know what to expect from the training, but she was as ready as she would ever be. After telling each other goodnight, Ichigo and Izuru walked their separate ways. Just as Ichigo reached her room door, she felt a strong pressure behind her. She froze. It was overwhelmingly heavy, it made it hard to breathe. The cat girl took a shaky breath as it suddenly stopped, she whirled around to see the silver haired captain right behind her, a little close for comfort.

"I-Ichimaru Taicho!"

She gasped, looking up at him. Her heart was racing, staring at his wide smile in the dim hall. Gin chuckled and ruffled her hair,

"Well that's good, ya' can sense spiritual pressure. That's quite a start!"

Ichigo weakly smiled, it had really taken a toll on her, it was so much pressure, her legs quivered. Gin reached behind her and slid open her room door,

"May wanna' get some sleep thar. Got a big day t'morra'"

Ichigo nodded and slowly turned and walked into her room, Gin smiled at her one last time before closing the door and walking off. His footsteps faded into the night, and all Ichigo could hear was crickets outside. She took a deep breath as she laid down on the small bed. It was rather cool tonight, and her feet were cold. Ichigo curled up into a ball, and nuzzled into the thin mattress. She had quite a day ahead of her.

[][][]

In the morning, Zakuro was up and ready around the same time captain Komamura was. The wolf and her shared some tea and breakfast before heading out into the training area. Komamura gave her a boken, a solid wooden training sword. He began showing her basic forms, and Zakuro picked up on the moves quickly. She was very graceful with all her motions, and she hadn't noticed two new bystanders appear on the patio nearby.

Ukitake cooed, "She's so elegant in her movements."

The brown haired captain beside him chuckled, "She's not so hard on the eyes either, she's a cutie."

The white haired captain nudged Kyouraku, "How long have they been training?"

"I'm not sure, but she's picking up on it quickly."

The two captains watched as Komamura continued the violet haired girl's training. She could jump and move quite fast, but she suddenly stopped. Grabbing their attention even more.

Komamura frowned, "What is it?"

The wolf girl panted slightly, and looked up at him, "I'm going to transform."

The girl dropped the boken and stood upright, closing her eyes and concentrating hard. She wasn't sure what it was about this place, but she felt stronger, and it felt like she could transform without her pendant. Zakuro took a few deep breaths, her chest rising and falling slowly. Komamura stared with great interest, he wasn't sure what she meant, or what she was going to do.

His eyes grew wide as her body glowed and lifted slightly off the ground. Ukitake and Kyouraku exchanged glances of surprise as she began her transformation. The shihakusho deteriorated and a strange new uniform appeared on her body, and she grew big furry ears and a tail. Ukitake shook his head,

"What is she? A yokai of some sort?"

Kyouraku looked at him, "A wolf demon? Nah.. I doubt it…"

Komamura stared as she landed gracefully back on the ground, wearing a two piece red-violet uniform. Her ears and tail caught his attention the most. Zakuro held out her hand and summoned her cross whip, she felt herself smile slightly, "I can't believe this worked."

The wolf captain stared in disbelief, he had no idea what this power was, or how much stronger she was. The girl looked over at him,

"This is my Mew transformation. I was a super hero when I was alive. I am Mew Zakuro."

He regained his composure and nodded, "I see. That's quite an interesting transformation you have, I've never seen anything like it. Is that your weapon?"

She looked down at her cross whip in her hand, she nodded a determined look on her face, "Yes."

"Well, would you like to continue?"

The wolf girl changed stances to ready herself for an attack, she swung her whip, causing the full whip to appear. Komamura observed it as he rushed forward, holding the boken above his head. Zakuro leaped into the air and spun,

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

She yelled the glowing purple whip surged toward the captain, just as Komamura swung down, she struck the boken, sending him sliding back across the ground. Ukitake shook his head once more,

"She sent him flying back! That's impressive."

Before Kyouraku could reply, his lieutenant came out of the nearest building and approached them. He smiled at her,

"Hey Hey Nanao-chan~!"

Nanao ignored his cheerful greeting and stared out at the girl, "So that's her power?"

Ukitake smiled and nodded, "Yep!"

"She deserves to be privately trained by a captain?"

Kyouraku chuckled and looked over at Nanao with a humble expression, "Oh come on Nanao, aren't jealous are we?"

"No!" She snapped looking over at him, frustrated with the drunkard, "I think it's ridiculous that a captain is wasting their time training someone who could just be put in the academy like everyone else."

[][][]

A red haired girl was doubled over in front of him, her hands on her knees. She was panting heavily, her cheeks flushed and her chest beaded with sweat, and a boken hung loosely from her right hand. Gin kept his eyes on her from the patio he was sitting on, Izuru had been teaching her to fight all day. She insisted on skipping lunch because she was frustrated with the maneuvers. Every few minutes his blond lieutenant would look over at him with an unsure expression on his face. Izuru was worried about taking her training too far. Her flushed cheeks made Gin rather intrigued, he couldn't keep his narrow eyes off her. He hadn't said anything to anyone, but it was true that he found her rather cute. In a way, she reminded him of Rukia, only this girl didn't' loathe him.

Rukia had always been an unhealthy obsession of his, well, more of a habit. He liked seeing her big eyes full of fear, and then full of fire. The girl before him had the same fire, and was much like Rukia, only she was sweet and clung to him. He knew she needed him and Izuru. They were the only two here she was familiar with, and trusted. The thought tickled him. Something about a defenseless girl made him grin wider, he rather liked submissive partners. He and Matsumoto hadn't been in a relationship because she was rather overbearing and lazy. But this girl, this girl piqued his curiosity.

She and Izuru were battling again, Izuru blocking every attack she threw at him. Her attacks were getting slower, she wasn't much with a katana, but they had no clue what was in store. Gin was so enthralled in his thoughts he failed to notice the approaching captain. Aizen and Hinamori approached them, a warm smile on Aizen's face.

"Good afternoon Ichimaru Taicho."

Gin looked over at the duo, he grinned up at the brown haired man, "Why, hello thar' Aizen Taicho. Pretty day huh?"

Hinamori was too distracted to listen to the captains conversation, she kept her eyes on Izuru and the red haired girl. Hinamori watched her loose fighting style, analyzing it as the two fought. Izuru didn't notice Hinamori as he focused on Ichigo's attacks.

Ichigo panted as she swung the boken wildly, her footing was getting wobbly and things were getting blurry from the heat. She paused, and put the tip of the boken on the ground, putting her weight on it. Both of her hands holding the bottom of it. Hinamori frowned,

"She's not much with a katana."

Gin chuckled and stood up, "Cuz' she's new at it, I'll get 'er better in no time."

The silver haired captain walked out to the two, Izuru standing more upright at the approach of his captain. Gin stood in front of the exhausted girl, smiling down at her. Ichigo's big eyes looked up at him, her mouth hung slack, still panting. Her red cheeks made gin chuckle once again,

"How 'bout a break Ichigo-chan?"

The cat girl smiled weakly and nodded, she stood upright and followed the silver haired captain, followed shortly by Izuru. The blond lieutenant bowed to Aizen and smiled at he and Hinamori,

"good afternoon!"

Aizen smiled and bid him good afternoon as well before walking off, waving at Hinamori.

"Feel free to catch up with Izuru-kun, Hinamori, I'll be back at the barracks."

Hinamori waved at Aizen with an adoring smile as he walked away. Gin and Ichigo disappeared into a sitting room in the division. Hinamori was immediately asking questions about Ichigo to Izuru. The blond felt overwhelmed at the sudden change in her mood.

"So who is she Izuru? She in your squad now? She didn't look like she could fight…"

Izuru chuckled and shook his head, "I'm not really sure, I just know that she was stronger than most of the academy students, and Gin found her in the Rukon district. I don't know much about her, but she's sweet."

Hinamori nodded, looking out at the small clearing area beside the patio, she was so curious about the girl. The black haired girl stared out at the training area as she continued,

"So Ichimaru Taicho seems to like her."

Izuru chuckled and tried to shrug off the comment, "I know, but hey, there isn't much I can do about it."

"I think that's really strange."

Izuru gave Hinamori a concerned glance, she shook her head and smiled up at him, "Sorry! That sounded mean. Just forget I said it."

[][][]

Gin sat across from Ichigo as a squad member brought out a small tray of sushi and bowls of soup. Ichigo felt her mouth water at the sight of it, she smiled over at the captain,

"Thank you so much Ichimaru Taicho!"

The silver haired captain just kept smiling at her, actually quite interested in what she remembered from her passed life. As the two began eating, Gin couldn't help but try and satisfy his curiosity.

"So Ichigo-chan, what do ya' remember exactly 'bout the real world, ne?"

Ichigo weakly smiled, she remembered Masaya. Deep Blue. Her girls.

"I remember everything. I can't even imagine what is going on in the real world without me."

Gin frowned, "That don' sound happy. Ya' look like a happy girl to me, yer confusin' me."

Ichigo sighed and took another bite of the crunchy shrip roll, she felt sad now that she thought about it. Things were so busy here, she hadn't really sat down and thought about the real world. Everything was so new and exciting, she hadn't stopped to think about it.

"Sorry Ichimaru Taicho…I just… I had a boyfriend back in the real world, that turned out to be a really bad guy. And, I had all my close friends with me, I just hope they're okay."

Gin took another bite and smiled over at the girl, "Doncha' worry Ichigo-chan, I'm sure err'body is doin' jus' fine. But they probably wantcha to be happy an' content."

Ichigo sighed and smiled over at him, "You know, someone told me you were creepy, I-"She looked into his narrow eyes, "I think you're kind of sweet."

The third division captain chuckled and took a drink of an unknown liquid, he grinned over at her, "Yer' sweet yerself an' kinda' cute too Ichigo-chan."

She blushed a dark shade of pink and looked down, she couldn't look at his face. He chuckled again and stared over at her, her eyes down on her plate. Her cheeks felt hot and her stomach fluttered, not many people were that open with her. He was very honest and blunt about the way he said things. She didn't think he was creepy at all. He had been nothing but kind to her, the way he spoke made her laugh, and he reminded her of a fox.

"Sorry about that.. I uh-" Ichigo trailed off, unsure of what she was going to say. Gin just kept smiling and continued eating in silence. The cat girl took a deep breath, this world was so much different than the world of the living.

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: :D I don't know why I love Ichigo x Gin now… xD I think they'd look so cute together, and since I love Ichigo x Pai, I seem to have a thing for Ichigo with lots of various people.

R and R please! PLEASE?


	3. Discovered Talent

Description: Zakuro graduates the little training session and becomes an actual squad member. Ichigo hasn't mastered some katana abilities and still is training, she struggles with the thought of her friend getting better than her so quickly. Gin tries to comfort her.

Rating: T violence

MewMid: So sorry about my unbearably late updates, I'm struggling with my college classes and hardly have any free time. So I hope this chapter is worth it. :)

[][][]

Three Weeks later….

Into the golden light she stepped lightly, her stride elegant like always. She stood between two large doors at the back entrance of the first division. The hidden courtyard behind the first division was a beautiful garden with a cobblestone path down the middle. On each side of her were the captains and lieutenants lined up side by side.

Zakuro stepped down off the patio and onto the path, she faced the head captain that stood at the end of the short walkway. Yamamoto held up his old hand and waved her to come forward. Zakuro nodded and walked down the path quietly, all the captains gave her glances of approval or nods, or just eyed her as if they didn't understand.

Mayuri tilted his head, he had been dying to gather one of the girls and study her DNA and her abilities, but the head captain wasn't permitting it. Byakuya and Soi Fon were uncertain about her becoming a true member.

Komamura, Ukitake, and Kyouraku smiled warmly as she approached the head captain. They had been the captains that were closest with her through her training. Komamura had become rather fond of her, and had requested she be placed in his squad, now was the day he would find out if his request had been accepted.

"Fujiwara Zakuro."

Zakuro bowed her head as she stood before the large elderly man. Yamamoto continued in a raspy tone,

"You have completed your basic training and mastered the basic skills of the shinigami academy excluding Kidou. With further training in Kidou, you will become a powerful ally to your squad. But it has been found that you are ready to become a squad member in the gotei 13."

The wolf girl felt a small smile appear on her lips as she lifted her head to look into the old mans eyes. She took a deep breath,

"Thank you sir."

"You will be assigned a squad, and will follow all directions given to you by your captain and lieutenant. Your squad has already been decided. If you ever become powerful enough to rank in an actual seat position in your squad, you may or may not remain in the squad in which you are about to be assigned. But until that day arrives, you are hereby assigned to the 6th company."

Byakuya felt a small shock run up his spine, Yamamoto was giving him this girl?

The black haired captain looked over in her direction and she slowly turned to face him. She quickly turned back to Yamamoto and bowed once more.

"Thank you Yamamoto-suutaicho. I will do my best to fulfill the duties as a squad member."

Yamamoto grumbled at the girl and raised his hand, Zakuro hadn't noticed what was in his hand before. He held out a black rolled cloth, her shihakusho. Zakuro accepted it and thanked the captain again. Yamamoto then addressed Byakuya,

"Kuchiki Taicho, you will take this girl into your squad and further her training. She will become very powerful, train her well."

Byakuya bowed his head silently at the old man. He wasn't sure what to think about her being in his squad, and thought it was just one more person to train. Komamura was slightly disappointed, but was happy for her that she got into a good squad. He had prayed she didn't get put into Soi Fon's or Mayuri's squad, it would have been a horrible match.

After the ceremony, some of the captains congratulated Zakuro, and some just seemed to disappear. Byakuya waited for her outside the front of the first division double doors. Zakuro hugged Komamura and thanked him wholeheartedly for all his help. Komamura ruffled her hair and told her to come visit him when she could, and that he would miss training her. After speaking with him, she exited the first division and found her new captain and lieutenant waiting for her outside.

Renji smirked and held his hand up to wave at her,

"Hey Fujiwara-san."

Zakuro nodded at him, and then locked eyes with her new captain. Byakuya's cold dark gray eyes stared into her glassy amethyst ones. They stared at each other for a few moments, reading each other. Byakuya blinked and nodded at her, then turned and began walking toward their squad. Renji chuckled as they followed their captain.

"He doesn't talk much, you'll get used to it."

Zakuro nodded and walked beside the red haired man, "I see. He is powerful, I realized that."

Renji felt a bit confused, he looked over at her, "What? Just now?"

"Yeah. I had never formally met Kuchiki-taicho before now, and I could feel his power raging behind his dark eyes. I can feel it. Like a storm in a bottle."

The lieutenant cooed, "Thats quite something to say, but you're right, he is a powerful guy."

Ichigo sighed and stared out at the dazzling sunlight peering over the trees. She sat on the patio on the back of the third division. Her throat ached, she felt like a baby, but she was so confused. She had been living by the moment, but she felt overwhelmed now that she had some time to sit and think about everything that has happened. Zakuro had been told she was ready for the squad, but Ichigo wasn't. Ichigo hadn't mastered her sword like Zakuro did. Zakuro was great with a weapon that required special skills, Ichigo's weapon was a broader blast, so she hadn't had to learn any difficult maneuvers.

She also wondered what was happening in the real world. What happened to Lettuce, Purin, and Mint? What happened to Masaya? Had he been defeated? Had Deep Blue been vanquished? Ichigo had so many questions, and wanted to just see everyone again. Her eyes teared up, things were so different now. She had died. There was no going back. Would she ever be able to even see her friends?

Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps.

"Ichigo-chan, what are ya' doin' out here by yer lonesome?"

Ichigo tried to fight her grimace and kept her head down,

"I'm just thinking."

Gin stared down at her curiously, this girl always intrigued him. He pondered for a moment about what could be bothering her. Slowly he sunk to the patio and sat beside her. The silver haired captain grinned out at the forest in front of him. Ichigo kept her head down, she didn't want him to see her. Her eyes watered uncontrollably, she bit her lip. Her heart ached, she wanted to see her family and see her friends. Just seeing them would make her feel better, knowing they were okay.

The captain sensed her unstable mood, his smirk didn't disappear.

"Ichigo-chan, Why are ya' lyin' to me?"

The red haired girl's eyes shot open, and she felt her mouth hang open slightly. The cat girl looked over at him, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. His smile faded as he looked at her, he wouldn't deny he loved the look of her face. Her crushed emotion was beautiful in a sad way, but Gin loved certain girls eyes when they cry. He hated seeing them upset, but loved the beauty of a womans tears.

Ichigo shook her head and bit her lip, "How did you know?"

The captain grinned again and looked away to the forest again, "I can jus' tell. Guess itsa' talent of mine. Ya' can tell me whats'tha' matter."

She sat for a few moments soaking in what he said. Tears rolled onto her cheeks, she shook her head.

"I'm just… missing home. I don't know what is wrong with me. I guess I'm just wondering whats happening, I want to see them all again. Even if just for a little while."

"Well, Ichi', that can be er'ranged."

Her head jerked towards him again, tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. Her eyes glowed in the dim light, Gin slowly looked over at her. His smile remained, she exhaled slowly and her body quivered,

"Are you serious?"

He nodded still smiling at the girl, "O' course it can. I'm a cap'n remember? I can see if I could get ya' back to the worl' of tha' livin'"

Gin flinched when she stood up and took a shaky breath, he slowly stood up after her. Ichigo rubbed her cheeks and sobbed quietly, she really missed her family, and her friends. It was all catching up to her.

"Ic-Ichimaru-taicho… I want to see my family so badly… My friends… Masaya…"

The silver haired man turned and stood in front of her, grinning at her madly like usual. Ichigo looked up at him, a weak smile, he nodded, "I'll be seein' what I can do fer ya' nex' time I'm 'round deh' head cap'n."

Ichigo smiled and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Gin reached out and stroked her cheek, wiping the tears off of her soft cheek. Ichigo took a sigh of relief and threw her arms around him, she knew she shouldn't be doing anything of the sort, but she didn't care. It had been a long time since she had hugged anyone and it felt nice to hold someone. Gin was stark still for a moment, he slowly returned her embrace, and then released her. He wasn't expecting the abrupt contact, but he liked it.

The cat girl released him and thanked him for his time, "Well could you let me know when you speak to the head captain?"

"I'll be seein' him t'morrow I believe, so I'll let ya' know after deh cap'ns meetin'"

"Thats great Ichimaru-Taicho! Thanks so much! That makes me so happy!"

Hinamori quietly entered the 10th divisions main office, looking for her old friend.

"Toushiro?"

The white haired captain sat at a desk and grumbled at her, no real words forming. He didn't look up from his papers. Hinamori walked over and stood in front of his desk,

"Toushiro, how are you?"

Hitsugaya looked up at her and had a bland expression on his face, he looked tired, "Momo, I'm working, what did you need?"

She seemed a bit discouraged at his bitter attitude, but he got like this when he was tired so it was no surprise, "I'm just curious about what you think of those two new girls. I heard from Unohana that Mayuri did some research about them and discovered three more girls still alive. I don't see them as that powerful, but everyone else does… I'm kind of lost."

"Well its not that they're powerful from what I hear, they have huge potential. And if they become very powerful, its likely the other three will be asked to join the gotei thirteen as well. Why do you care?"

Hinamori shifted uncomfortably, she wanted to mention how Gin was with her. She had found it so odd that the silver haired captain took such care for her. Hitsugaya sighed, "Momo-"

"Ichimaru-Taicho seems to take too much care of her, like she's a baby. The red haired girl? I don't understand it, why aren't they just in the academy like every other potential soul reaper?"

The 10th division captain was now flustered and dropped his quill, "look Momo, I don't have time to answer a bunch of questions, can we catch up another time? When I'm not busy?"

The black haired girl just weakly nodded, still unsatisfied with the response. She smiled at him and exited the room leaving the captain to his work.

[][][][][][]

MewMid: I know im terrible with the updates lately, but I hope this was entertaining for you. :D


	4. Too Close For Comfort

Description: Things get hectic in the sereitei when Ichigo and his friends break in. Ichigo helps fight, she finds Chad, because he wont fight her, other soul reapers have to help. Ichigo gets uncomfortably close to her captain.

Rating: T+

[][][][][]

The sun was setting and a wolf girl walked through the Sereitei. She walked into the seventh division, a familiar figure was ahead of her in the distance. Captain Komamura was walking away from her, he was walking behind the seventh division barracks. Zakuro calmly followed after him, waving at Iba who was sitting on the back patio.

Iba called after Zakuro as she walked through the patio and out behind the barracks.

"He misses you Fujiwara-san!"

She paused for just a moment, and then continued walking out toward the trees.

Eventually, she caught up to the wolf man. Komamura smiled and turned around,

"And what might you be doing miss Fujiwara-san?"

Zakuro walked up beside him and caught herself smiling, she looked up at him, "You seem kind of lonely."

He looked down at her, a warm smile on his face, "I'm not lonely, I'm just pondering."

Ichigo took a deep breath of the steamy air as she stepped into the spring. Her muscles ached as she leaned against the warm rocks. Her body slipped below the surface, just her nose and eyes sticking up out of the water. She had spent all day training with Izuru and Shuuhei, and she was exhausted from the fights. They had been trying to get her muscles stronger so she could do some damage when she attacked another person.

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts, her warm brown eyes shot open and she looked in their direction. The woman was tall and curvy, Ichigo recognized her. It was Matsumoto, she had met her briefly. There was another woman with her, a black haired woman with glasses, Ichigo didn't recognize her.

"Hey there Strawberry!" Matsumoto chimed, smiling as she stripped and joined the red haired girl in the water. Nanao shyly went in after her, not saying a word. "How are you today?"

Ichigo smiled weakly, feeling a bit intimidated. "I'm doing all right, a little sore from the training. But I understand I have to get better. This is nothing like what I used to do in the world of the living."

"Oh wow, interesting. What was your team like when you were alive?"

The cat girl took a shaky breath, it had been a while since she had sat and thought about her old life.

"I didn't want to be on the team at first to be honest. But I eventually realized it was my duty, and me and my girls saved the world from an alien race. It was awesome being on a team with those girls."

Nanao nodded, "I did some research about your team. It was impressive."

Ichigo smiled and nodded, "We did what we could."

Urahara smiled to himself as the senkaimon closed behind the group of teens going to Soul Society. He knew they were the only ones who could save Rukia Kuchiki. They had no choice but to succeed.

The wolf girl walked beside the tall captain, she cared for him in a way she couldn't quite understand. Komamura paused when they reached a small pond, it was crystal clear and surrounded by trees. There was just profound silence here. Zakuro looked up at Komamura's face,

"You like being a soul reaper don't you Komamura-Taicho?"

He smiled and looked back at her, "I do. I work for the only man who took me in and was not afraid of my looks."

"I'm not."

They stared at each other in silence, she shifted her gaze out to the quiet pond because she felt her cheeks grow warm. She wasn't sure why she got this way with Komamura, but she always felt so comfortable with him. He wasn't like other men, he didn't look for material things. He truly cared for a person because of their personality and their attitude.

Komamura put his large hand on her shoulder, "You're really something Zakuro-san. Please. You may call me Sajin."

Ichigo stretched, the sun was almost completely gone, she walked in silence back to the third division. She smiled when she saw two familiar faces ahead of her. Shuuhei and Izuru were ahead of her walking together, they were obviously enjoying each others company. Ichigo smiled and tried not to giggle to herself, she thought they looked cute together. The way they acted towards each other and treated one another, she admired their relationship. She wondered whether or not they perhaps had feelings for each other.

She set aside her thoughts once she entered the barracks, Izuru had kept on walking with Shuuhei. Ichigo walked towards her room, the barracks were quiet. Most people were out eating or relaxing around this hour.

Her room was chilly and silent, she sighed and changed into her night robe. It was a soft pink robe that she had been given by Izuru to sleep in. She stared at her bed, and although she was tired, she wondered where her captain was.

Ichigo then picked up the faint sound of voices, she recognized them. She walked out and down the corridor to the main room of the barracks, she paused before she walked out into the room. It was Gin, and Matsumoto. Ichigo froze when she heard her name.

"Gin, I'm not trying to pry, I'm honestly just curious as to what you're doing with this girl. She's not a soul reaper, you know that. "

It was quiet for a few moments, Gin responded.

"I aint' been doin' anythin' with 'er Rangiku, 'sides, what's it matter to ya'? Not like I belong to ya' er nothin'."

Matsumoto seem flustered, "I didn't say that! I'm just wondering, because you two seem oddly close. I mean, I wouldn't want the head captain suspecting you being up to anything you shouldn't be."

"Why don' ya' let me worry 'bout dat Rangiku, I tink I can manage. Thanks fer ya' concern. I got everythin under control nuthin funny be goin' on here."

Ichigo wasn't sure how to feel about it, she felt something for Gin. She felt attached to him somehow, he had saved her life. Wrapped her in his own haori when she was stranded nude in the rukon district. He wasn't a bad person, he was just odd. She wasn't sure if she felt smitten toward him, but she did feel something. But Matsumoto intimidated her. She was so pretty, and was a lieutenant, why would anyone like Ichigo over this woman. Ichigo shook her head.

The red head flinched when she heard them walking, Matsumoto walked out of the front doors of the barracks. Ichigo blinked hard as she walked out, she looked over and jumped when Gin approached her. He was uncomfortably close to her. The cat girl somewhat regained her composure, she was used to him doing this sort of thing.

"No need ta' be worryin 'bout what ole' Rangiku said Ichigo."

Ichigo stared at him for a few seconds, "Uhh… I…"

Gin grinned wider at her, "I know ya' heard what she had been sayin'. Don't be worryin' 'bout it. She don' mean no harm er nothin'."

Ichigo felt her face turn red, and she felt somewhat relieved. Gin didn't seem to care what Matsumoto said, but it didn't help her feel any less intimidated. The cat girl nodded and smiled at him, "Thank you sir."

She turned on her heel and numbly walked down the hall, she wasn't sure what made her want to walk away but she didn't want to be in his presence. She felt stupid. Gin and Matsumoto obviously had a connection, and Ichigo was just getting in the way of it. The red head felt her heart sink, why would she let herself get attached to anyone? No one here was Masaya, and she was dead so it didn't matter anyway. She felt silly for even thinking she would like Gin.

She yelped when a hand grabbed her wrist from behind, a face leaned close to hers, someones chest pressed against her back. Ichigo felt her heart race and she turned her head. The persons hand pulled hers to his cheek and slid her hand over his cheek, Ichigo was frozen. She saw silver hair out of the corner of her eye. Gin's smile was beside her cheek, grinning against her. She felt her face grow exceedingly hot.

"Yer so pretty when yer startled Ichigo."

Ichigo had no words, she felt her mouth drop open slightly. What was she supposed to do?

Gin's skin felt colder than hers, his cheek brushed against hers, and she wasn't sure how close his lips were to her face. Ichigo turned her head in his direction slightly, her stomach fluttered, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She didn't want to move, but she didn't want to cause any trouble. Her hand was against his cheek, his hand held her wrist. The moment seemed to last forever.

"I-Ichimaru-Tai… Taicho…I'm not.."

She trailed off, she was so confused and nervous. Ichigo felt attached to him, and she wouldn't deny being attracted to him but she knew she shouldn't. His other hand slid over her shoulder and around her neck.

Gin wasn't sure what drove him, or what it was about this girl that made him feel drawn in. He wanted to taste her skin and hold her close to him. He wanted to see fear in her eyes, but also wanted to see passion in her eyes.

He knew she couldn't fight him, or do anything to stop him. He didn't want to drive her away from him, but he wanted to push boundaries and limits. See how she reacts to him. The third division captain had his hand gently draped around her collarbone and neck, her skin was soft like silk. Ichigo pulled against his hands and turned to face him, Gin seized her wrist and grabbed her shoulder and turned her and pushed her back against the wall on their left. He didn't slam her, he just pushed so she could not fight him. Ichigo was startled at first, but knew in her heart he wouldn't hurt her.

His behavior baffled her, she felt uncomfortable, but content with him at the same time. Her big eyes stared up at his narrow slits. Gin chuckled softly and leaned close to her face, his lips were close to hers, "Sorry 'bout that Ichigo-chan, I'm a tad uncontrollable when confronted with such a pretty lil' thing."

Ichigo's breath was tight, she didn't know what to say or do. The silver haired captain rubbed his fingers against the smooth skin of her neck, and he released her hand. Gin then completely released her and backed away, "Have a good evenin' dear. I'll be seein' ya tomorra'"

The red haired girl exhaled completely and watched as he calmly walked down the hall as if nothing happened. She watched him until he disappeared, he didn't look back once. Ichigo put her hands over her mouth, he almost kissed her! The captain almost kissed her! But part of her truly liked it and had enjoyed their small encounter. She shook her head and darted into her room to sleep, she had no idea what to do now.

Ichigo woke to an alarm, it was so loud it hurt her sensitive ears. She rushed outside and ran into Izuru and a bunch of other Soul Reapers, they all stared up at the sky. Ichigo saw a ball of what looked like lightning in the air. Ichigo shook her head, "What is that? Whats happening?"

Izuru shook his head slowly, "They're invading the Sereitei, how can they break in like this?"

Suddenly a loud boom was heard and the lightning blew apart and four comet looking things flew in different directions. Ichigo looked up at Izuru,

"should we go get them?"

Hours later…

Fights had broken out all over the Sereitei, Ichigo hadn't seen Gin all day. She and Izuru helped Shuuhei and the 9th division to search the Sereitei for people that were now being called Ryoka. Ichigo was told that Ryoka meant that they were high priority invaders of the Soul Society. A battle had broken out among Kenpachi Zaraki and the strongest Ryoka. Ichigo and Izuru were unsuccessful in catching any Ryoka. Fights were breaking out all over the Sereitei, the head captain was furious.

It was sundown, and things were somewhat quiet. Many soul reapers were on patrol, but the captains were going to rest to continue searching in the morning, it would be easier. Ichigo was back at her barracks, it was getting late. She was tired, she was sitting in her room alone, Izuru had just gone to help patrol. He probably wouldn't be sleeping. Ichigo hadn't seen Gin all day, she assumed he had been working with another captain or something.

She sat on her bed, she knew she should sleep. There was a lot of commotion outside, people ran by or would shunpo past the building, Ichigo took a deep breath. It had been a long day, but she wasn't sleepy. She heard footsteps out in the hall, but they quickly faded away. The cat girl wondered who it was. She hesitantly got up and slid open her door to peer into the hall. She didn't see anyone. Ichigo stood and pondered for a second, she then decided to go out and see if Gin was there and if he needed any help with anything. No harm in trying to help right?

The mew walked down corridors to his quarters, she gently knocked on his door.

"Come on in!" His voice was cheery and he sounded wide awake. She slid the door open just wide enough for her to walk in the doorway,

"Ichimaru-Taicho, did you need any help with anything tonight? I wasn't sure if you were on patrol or what was happening tonight."

The silver haired man was standing at the desk in his room, he had folded the white haori on the back of the chair and only wore the black shihakusho. Ichigo stared and waited for him patiently. Gin turned and looked over at her, his smile only slight,

"I don' think I'll be headin' out tonight again. Tmorra' perhaps ya' could help me with somethin'."

She smiled and nodded, "Okay, sorry to bother you so late."

He walked over to her slowly, she watched him, her heart starting to pound. She wasn't sure why this was such a thrill for her, but she felt jittery and alive when she was around him. Gin paused and smiled wide down at her, "Ya never bother me Ichigo-chan, I haz no problem with ye comin by to see yer future capt'n."

Her heart beat quickly in her chest, she knew she should go, it was inappropriate for her to be in his quarters. She took a slight step back, his smile fell and he suddenly released a heavy portion of his spiritual pressure. Ichigo choked up and froze, her chest rose and fell, it was difficult to breathe or move.

Gin chuckled and then suppressed it, "Sorry Ichigo-chan, ya distracted me, I wasn' thinkin' about suppressing my reiatsu."

Ichigo's legs quivered, she didn't want to move for fear of falling down. He chuckled and reached out, he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to his bed and let her sit down. She felt nervous and wasn't sure what to do again. She sat and politely smiled up at him, her smile was weak, she was confused and his pressure had really taken a toll on her.

The captain walked over and looked out his door before sliding it shut. Ichigo felt slightly panicked, she stood up as he walked over to her. She felt special in a way, he was letting her be around him personally in his room. She felt like she had something on Matsumoto. Ichigo shook her head, it wasn't a competition!

Gin tilted his head, she blinked a few times and realized he was standing in front of her. His odd smile plastered on his face.

"So sorry Ichimaru-Taicho! I was in thought…"

She felt like this was her shot, and that she should accept she had a crush on the man who saved her. He was nothing like Masaya, but that kind of what she liked. He was so different than anyone else she knew, she felt attracted to him. He treated her differently, and openly told her she was cute or pretty, he was a good person as far as she was concerned.

The girl reached forward and grabbed his hand, her cheeks flushing a deep pink color. Gin's smile faded into a more surprised expression, he stared as she put his hand to her cheek. He hadn't had someone be so comfortable with him in a long while. It intrigued him.

Gin felt slightly overwhelmed, she was very cute, but so young. He fought with himself about this for a few moments. Ichigo looked up at him, her big eyes glistened in the dim light,

"I'm kind of… afraid I might like you Ichimaru-Taicho… I know I shouldn't, and that I can't really have you, but… I… " She trailed and bit her lip, unsure of what she was doing now. He grinned again and stood closer to her, she did like him, he was right. This meant he wasn't making her totally uncomfortable, she wanted this.

He twisted his hand under her chin and his long bony fingers reached around onto her soft cheeks. Ichigo had a confused expression on her face, her eyes looked full of worry for some reason. Gin pulled her into an embrace and slid his hand up her back and onto the back of her head, tangling his long fingers in her deep red hair. Ichigo shyly put her arms around his solid waist. Gin was all muscle and bone. Gin pressed his nose and lips into the side of her cheek, and inhaled her scent. It was so sweet he couldn't help but keep smiling.

Ichigo's body was hot and she felt embarrassed and anxious about the situation. She closed her eyes when he kissed her cheek softly, this was a side of him she hadn't seen. She wasn't sure who all had seen this side of him, but she liked it. He was an unusual person, but to her it wasn't in a bad way. She had grown accustomed to his behavior and quirks, she liked that she was always on her toes with him. It was high time she found someone that always kept her guessing. Masaya was easy to predict.

Gins hand slid from her hair to the nape of her neck, his right hand found its way to her cheek that was opposite his face. Ichigo just didn't move, he was just caressing her cheek and running his fingers over the back of her neck. She giggled, it gave her chills.

She squirmed around and turned her face toward him, "I don't know why I like you Ichimaru-Taicho… I don't understand it. But…"

His face suddenly pressed into hers, pushing their lips together and silencing her. Ichigo's face lit up again, she caved and kissed back. Unsure of what she would do after the fact.

Her head jerked away when there were footsteps passed his door, Gin chuckled and shook his head, "paranoid as well as anxious are ya?"

"S-sorry."

She yelped when he suddenly picked her up and set her down on the bed next to them, he stood in front of her staring down. Gin's grin couldn't be wider, he didn't know where she came from or why it had been him that found her, but he was delighted to think she was his now. He wouldn't deny he was fond of the girl, but he couldn't help but be giddy when he thought that she was helpless without him. He liked having someone so dependent on him.

Ichigo patted the bed next to her, hinting for him to sit down. Gin just crawled up and onto her, causing her to lay down, he laid down over her, using his elbows to support his weight. Ichigo smiled and turned her head away, afraid to look at his face, she didn't know what to think. She suddenly felt like what she was doing was wrong. As if he belonged to someone already and she was behind the womans back.

Gin opened his eyes and cooed her name, "Ichigo-chan…"

She nervously looked back up at him, his eyes were an ice blue color that almost seemed to glow. She just stared for a moment, remembering Izuru telling her no one ever sees his eyes wide open unless he's hell bent on killing them. Ichigo let out a small gasp, and then covered her mouth, she mumbled through her hand, "you would never hurt me would you Ichimaru-Taicho?"

He chuckled and his eyes narrowed once more, "O' Course not Ichigo-chan, you're far to interestin' for me to even tink of hurtin' ya."

Ichigo felt relieved, and silly for even saying such a thing to him.

Gin surprised her by pushing his face into the side of her neck and nuzzling her. She giggled and wiggled around, Gin nipped a small spot on her neck. She flinched slightly. She turned her head away to the left, as if to give him complete access. He noticed her flushed cheeks, this was far too entertaining for him.

Ichigo's breaths were shaky as he continued to nip and kiss around her neck and collarbone, she was happy he wasn't pushy. Gin didn't fondle her or grope anywhere, he seemed somehow delicate and firm at the same time, it was quite a feeling. Gin then surprised her and rolled over onto his back beside her, pulling her up onto him. Ichigo had a surprised expression, and laughed, he was playful. She stared down at him, she then decided that she had nothing to lose, she leaned in and kissed the captain firmly and felt confident in herself. He reached up with one hand and grabbed a fist full of her cherry red hair, gently tugging her head back.

She stared down at him, her mouth relaxed and slightly open. He turned on his side and turned her too, they were in a spooning position. They laid quietly there for a few moments, Ichigo smiled and felt giddy, she loved cuddling. He was so cute cuddling her, his arm was under her neck his hand out in front of her. They laid in silence for a while until they eventually dozed off, with no idea of what to expect during the following day.

[][][][][]

MewMid: Gin and Ichigo are HOT! lol. I love this couple, I have an unhealthy obsession now… GREAT. ;) Keep Reading my loves!


	5. Sunshine Without Light

Description: Zakuro confronts a Ryoka, and she has a personal moment with Komamura. Ichigo is in for the surprise of her life and she has to deal with it accordingly. Byakuya gets his pride stepped on by an old scar, and the event to change the Soul Society forever begins.

Rating: T+ Some kissing and violence.

:::HERE ARE THE COUPLES I'M PLANNING ON:::

IchigoxGin, ZakuroxKomamura, ShuuheixIzuru, MatsumotoxGin (hinted), HitsugayaxHinamori, YoruichixByakuya, ByakuyaxHisana (hinted), RenjixRukia, KurosakixRukia, OrihimexUlquiorra, NnoitraxIchigo (hinted), KurosakixNeliel, KyourakuxNanao.

Yes it's a lot, but hey, I find it more interesting! Enjoy!

[][][][][][][][][][]

Zakuro ran through the Sereitei, the fight had ended between a Ryoka and the Captain of the 11th Division. Neither of their spiritual pressures were still able to be sensed. She had learned how to sense spirit pressures very well with the help of Iba, Yumichika, and Komamura. She ran towards the site where the fight had ended. Zakuro saw someone jump up, carrying someone enormous. The wolf girl jumped into the site where there was blood on the ground. She stood over an orange haired boy, he was unconscious, barely alive.

She stared down for a few moments, and then before she could react to the sound, she was sent flying by a kick. She slammed into a nearby wall and fell into a small pile of rubble. The violet haired girl groaned and sat up, furious now at whomever attacked her. It was a tall, tan, lean woman with violet hair similar to her own. Zakuro transformed and got in an attack stance, ready to attack the invader.

Yoruichi grinned at her and then swooped down, grabbing the orange haired boy and putting him over her shoulder. Zakuro shook her head, "Don't even think about it."

"Catch me if you can."

The tan woman used shunpo and quickly disappeared, Zakuro stood in disbelief at how fast the woman was. She stood no chance of catching her. Someone ran up behind her, startling her, it was Iba.

"Hey Tetsuzaimon, what is it?"

Iba took a large breath, obviously exhausted, "You need to come see this. Something terrible has happened."

Meantime…

Ichigo felt movement behind her, she slowly opened her eyes, it took a moment to sink in exactly where she had slept. She smiled to herself even though she wasn't sure it was appropriate. Gin hugged her tightly, his right arm still under her neck,

"Good mornin' Ichigo-chan. Can't say I've woken up to such a cute face b'fer"

Ichigo shook her head, still tired, "You lie Ichimaru-Taicho…"

Gin squeezed her and planted a firm kiss on her cheek, Ichigo felt her cheeks flush red and she giggled. She squirmed around under the blanket. Gin nuzzled the back of her neck, there was something going to happen soon. Something terrible, and he knew he may not get this opportunity again.

He bent his right arm that was under her neck up so his right hand was in her hair on top of her head, he firmly pulled her head back and left her neck very exposed. Ichigo writhed a bit,

"What are you doing Taicho?"

The silver haired man put his left hand on her stomach and gently moved his fingers around. Ichigo smiled and blushed, "What?"

Gin nipped at her jawline and firmly kissed her neck. Whatever it was about her that pulled him in he would never understand, but he didn't plan on letting a moment slip by with her not understanding she was now his. Gin hadn't felt this way toward anyone before. Its true he had feelings for Matsumoto when they were young, but it had been years since then. They both turned into totally different people. Ichigo just let him do as he pleased, and didn't fight him, she didn't think he was odd because of his smile or the way he looked. She seemed enthralled in him as well. Every little whim and expression of hers intrigued him and made him want to touch or hold her.

Not a moment passed that he didn't crave feeling her skin. He felt lecherous for his thoughts, but couldn't help what he felt. He liked seeing her happy and enjoying herself, especially with him.

He ran his tongue over a small spot and then pulled her head back farther to look at her face. Ichigos eyes were half open, her mouth hung slightly open, and her cheeks were red. He felt a certain accomplishment with himself, he liked this expression on her face. Gin nuzzled her cheek and then pulled away from her and stood up. Ichigo laid still for a moment in surprise of what had just happened, she glanced over and partially sat up. She couldn't think of what to say to him as he walked over to his desk and began to shed his shihakusho from the previous day.

Her face turned a bright red and she looked to the side as he stripped, he chuckled looking over his shoulder, "Hope ya slept good Ichigo-chan, I gotta be gettin' to the head capt'n he agreed to see me today about ya trip home."

She smiled and looked over at him as he pulled on the clean shihakusho and tied the obi around his waist. She got up and straightened out her hair a bit,

"Thanks so much!" Her smile was wide as she watched him put on his Haori, "Would you mind if I came with you? Maybe he will hear my side…"

Gin thought for a moment and then nodded, "Why no? Get ya shihakusho and lets go together."

The two approached the long walkway to the first division, they both walked in silence for a bit, but it was broken when they heard a blood curdling scream. Ichigo flinched and ran ahead, she saw Hinamori collapsed on the ground ahead of her,

"Hey! Hey are you all right?"

Gin followed at his casual walking pace, his smile still on his face as he looked up to the bloody scene. A few of the lieutenants came out at the sound of the scream, there was supposed to be a lieutenants meeting right now, but obviously this was more important.

Captain Aizens body hung from the side of a tall tower of the first division armory. His own sword pushed through his chest and into the side of the tower, blood dripped down the side of the tower. Hinamori shook her head and screamed, Ichigo froze when she saw the body. Ichigo stood only a few feet behind Hinamori, she shook her head and felt her whole body run cold. This was Hinamori's captain, Ichigo remembered, she remembered the kind man talking with her during her first day of training.

"Aizen Taicho!" Hinamori screamed, her voice cracked as she cried heavily into her hands. Ichigo frowned, her hands over her mouth. The red head looked down at the broken girl,

"Hinamori fukutaicho, I'm so sorry…" She almost whispered.

"And what's all this commotion?" Gin stated, walking up about ten feet behind the two girls. Other lieutenants sounded the alarm and a few went to inform the head captain. Ichigo turned to look at Gin in pure horror, his smile didn't fade, "Oh yes that, that's quite tragic. I wonder what happened."

Hinamori pulled her head up and turned to look at the grinning captain, she bristled with anger. She let out a broken yell,

"IT WAS YOUUUU!"

Just as Ichigo turned to look at Hinamori, the black haired girl rushed passed her towards the third division captain. Ichigo flinched and looked back at Gin. Before Ichigo could react, Hinamori drew her sword and swung at the captain. Ichigo felt a shock run through her body as swords collided, she blinked, and Hinamori had been stopped by Izuru. The blond lieutenant had a sour expression, he shook his head at Hinamori. Hinamori gasped and began yelling,

"Izuru get out of the way! He killed Aizen! Its his fault! Move!"

"No way! This is my captain! Can you even see what you're doing? You draw swords against your own at a time like this!"

Gin turned around and began walking away, "Come on Ichigo-chan!" He chirped pleasantly. Ichigo was so dumbfounded, she fumbled as she ran passed the lieutenants and up to her captain.

Hinamori moved to attack Gin, and Izuru stopped her. She snarled and yelled in his face, "Get out of my way Izuru! I said MOVE! Snap, Tobiume!"

Ichigo felt her heart sink, but she felt ready, she transformed and grabbed her weapon. Gin stopped walking, and Hinamori flung a fireball at Izuru. Izuru and Hinamori were both blown back. Ichigo turned and held her weapon up towards Hinamori. Izuru shook his head, "Ichigo, Don't stoop to her level. She dares attack us in this sacred place? Hinamori you should be ashamed!"

"I said stay out of my way Izuru! He killed Aizen-Taicho!"

Ichigo froze, she wasn't sure whether to attack or not, Hinamori and Izuru charged each other. But they were both stopped by a captain. Everyone stared in disbelief at who it was.

Toshiro Hitsugaya stood between Izuru and Hinamori, he blocked both of their weapons, Izuru with his sword, and Hinamori with his foot stomping her sword into the ground.

"Take them both away." Is all the white haired captain said.

The other lieutenant bystanders rushed in and seized the two dragging them off towards the first division holding cells. Hinamori grumbled and sobbed as she was dragged passed Gin. The 3rd division capain just smiled at her as she was dragged off. Ichigo walked over to Gin,

"Now what!"

"I'm 'fraid the head capt'n will be quite too busy to see us about yer visit."

Zakuro sat with Komamura on the patio behind the division. She was mad with herself for letting Yoruichi go. Komamura sighed and took a sip of his drink,

"Do not make the mistake of being to hard on yourself. Not to put you down but its acceptable that you couldn't stop her, that woman was Yoruichi Shihoin, she used to be a part of the stealth force. Used to be the captain of the 2nd division. She is just as fast if not faster than Byakuya Kuchiki."

The wolf girl shook her head and stared out at the woods, "Its not okay. I have to be able to stop her. I don't deserve a seated position if I can't stop anyone. I'm sure Kuchiki-Taicho will be upset it happened as well."

Byakuya sifted through papers in the tall cabinet in his office. He was looking for records pertaining to any secret hiding areas that maybe he had overlooked. He knew he had to stop the Ryoka, even though it was his sister that was on trial. Rukia Kuchiki awaited her demise in the central prison tower. Byakuya loved his sister, it killed him inside to think of losing her, but his nobility forced him to do nothing. He blinked a few times and realized he had lost his train of thought.

"You seem distracted little Byakuya."

That voice.

The 6th division captain clenched his jaw, it was her. He turned and looked towards the source of the voice. There she was. That lean woman was sitting on his desk, her feet in his chair. She stared at him that playful gleam in her eyes.

"You know I'm to apprehend a Ryoka such as yourself if you appear before me."

Yoruichi chuckled and shook her head, her ponytail dancing behind her, "You couldn't catch me if you wanted to. I'm here to speak with you personally."

The black haired captain walked over to his desk and placed the papers down, staring at her with an intense expression. He shook his head, keeping his eyes on hers,

"What makes you think I have anything to say to you personally? You need to leave you traitorous feline."

She grinned and then stared into his eyes with a serious expression, she stood up and looked him in the eye, her expression falling to a serious one.

"Save your sister Byakuya. She's the only one left in your family, don't let her die a worse fate than what Hisana suffered."

Byakuya clenched his jaw, he had slowly been letting go of Hisana. And he would lie to himself forever about having some sort of feelings toward this woman before him. He loathed her and yet he wanted to hold her and have her desire him. Yoruichi was like the wind, free as a bird, she slips away like smoke between his fingers.

"What happens in my family is none of your business. You are no longer noble. Leaving your nobility gives you no right to tell me how to handle my own affairs. Rukia made her decisions, no matter what I did I couldn't have saved her. And there is still nothing I can do for her. Her fate is set."

Yoruichi leaned up close to his face, he stared at her with a cold facade.

"Somewhere in you, I know there is a heart. And on that heart, is a soft spot for your sister. You'll find out one day the hard way. I will help the others save her, and you can see for yourself quite how helpless you are. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves."

And with that said, the woman disappeared in a flash, her elegant scent still swirling around the air around him. He stood in silence, staring at the blank area in front of him. She always knew what to say to bring him lower or to make him second guess his own ways.

Things had calmed down quite a bit over the next few days. The Sereitei was at the day of Rukia's Execution. No one was prepared for what was about to happen. Gin said he hadn't planned on going, so Ichigo decided it was better not to go witness someones death. She decided not to see it for herself also.

Zakuro stood beside her captain in front of the execution site on sogyoku hill. The Head Captain, Soi Fon, Byakuya, Kyouraku, Unohana, and each of their lieutenants were present. Kyouraku shook his head,

"A shame more people didn't come."

Zakuro stood beside Byakuya, she felt this was wrong. She knew Komamura didn't want to witness this, but he acted strange when they talked about it. As the ceremony began, it wasn't long before some odd spiritual pressures were being sensed. Kyouraku lifted his hat when he felt Ukitake approaching,

"About time."

The moment Ukitake appeared and stopped the Hougyoku, everything began happening so fast. Ukitake and Kyouraku stopped Rukia's Execution. And before anyone could hardly blink, the orange haired boy that defeated Kenpachi Zaraki appeared atop the Hougyoku stand. Rukia couldn't believe it as Ichigo charged the fiery phoenix.

Ichigo walked about the barracks, it was a sad day. She wandered into the corridor in which Gins room was located, she wondered what he would be doing with the execution going on. Perhaps he was grieving. Ichigo knocked on his door, but got no response. The red head hesitantly opened the door and peeked her head in, he wasn't there. Before she could think she heard a loud rumble and a sudden rise in spiritual pressure. She backed out of his room slowly and looked around, she darted down the hall and out into the roadway in front of the 3rd division.

Atop the sogyoku hill explosions were heard and clouds of dust rose into the air. Ichigo's jaw dropped, then she heard quick steps behind her. Running toward her were a group of people not dressed as soul reapers. There was a girl with orange hair, a all tan hispanic guy, a skinny guy with glasses, and one of the lieutenants, Yachiru Kusajishi.

Ichigo shook her head as they ran passed, she darted off after them. She followed them up to the sogyoku hill and to the site where Byakuya was fighting almost on par with the orange haired ryoka boy. Ichigo felt a rush of panic, she had to find her captain. She ran out through the trees, passed the fight, she saw three injured lieutenants laying on the ground. She saw Rukia wasn't on the hougyoku.

"Where is he?" She asked herself quietly, looking around in a panic. She then saw in the distance someone running carrying someone else. Ichigo took off in their direction. She was surprised to find that he slowed down and was down on one knee. It was the red haired man she met before with Matsumoto, Zakuro's lieutenant.

"Y- You're Abarai-fukutaicho right?"

Ichigo asked, staring down, he was holding Rukia in his arms. The cat girl smiled,

"Did you save her?"

Renji looked up, Ichigo followed his gaze and saw something she couldn't believe. Her stomach dropped and her body felt cold. It was captain Aizen, Ichigo smiled,

"Aizen-Taicho! Hinamori will be so happy you're alive!"

Aizen ignored her and looked right at Renji, "Excuse me Abarai, I would like you to hand Rukia over."

"No way in hell!" Renji spat, struggling to his feet and setting Rukia down, "Matsumoto told me you're the one who killed everyone in the central 46."

Ichigo felt so out of place, she took a step back, staring at Aizen. Rukia snapped at Ichigo,

"Run! Get out of here before he gets you!"

Ichigo looked in disbelief, as far as she knew Aizen was a good guy. She stared at Rukia as though she was speaking a different language. Renji stepped in front of Rukia and pulled his sword, he rushed toward Aizen. Ichigo had no clue what power she was about to see come from these two. Nor could she have predicted the events to come.

[][][][][][][]

MewMid: I'm on a writing spree! Sorry I was so late! But Hey I'm gonna finish this! ;D


	6. Confusion Brings More Hurt

Description: Ichigo can't believe the three of them just left Soul Society. Months later, drastic actions are taken. Ichigo decides to join Kurosaki when Orihime is kidnapped by a newly discovered enemy, the espada. Zakuro thinks Ichigo betrayed the Soul Society and is furious with her.

Rating: T

[][][][][][][]

The sun glared down at them. The air was hot and dry, the wind blew dust in their faces. Renji was covered in blood, he kept telling Ichigo to stay back. Ichigo was helpless against them, she knew it. Ichigo walked over and helped Renji to his feet, they stared helplessly as Aizen dragged Rukia away from them. Aizen stopped when Tosen and Gin appeared beside him,

"Sorry it took so long Aizen-Taicho, we got held up."

Gin said, before looking over at Renji and Ichigo. He stared for a moment, Tosen looked up,

"Its high time we get going, don't you think Aizen?"

Aizen nodded, "Of Course Kaname. Give me one moment, there is no reason to bring Rukia along, I can remove the hougyoku right here."

Ichigo and Renji watched in horror as Aizen ripped the small sphere from Rukia's chest. Ichigo was so confused. Renji tried to lift his sword, but it was broken apart, he knew he stood no chance. Ichigo looked over at Gin, he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Rukiaaaa!"

Ichigo turned and saw the orange haired girl from before, with the tall dark guy and the guy with glasses all running towards them. Gin walked forward and unleashed his spiritual pressure, the trio dropped to their knees, all quivering. Ichigo's legs shook, she turned towards him. Before she could say anything, an enormous sword came crashing down onto Aizen. Ichigo fell back from the air wave from the blast, she stared up as Komamura stormed towards Tosen. Aizen was suddenly standing beside the blind captain Tosen, uninjured.

"Kaname! You'd better have an explanation! That man killed everyone at the central 46!"

Aizen seemed to teleport before everyones eyes, he appeared directly in front of Komamura. The wolf captain froze, Ichigo screamed as Aizen unleased Hado 80, Black Coffin. Komamura was sealed up into an enormous black coffin and violet blasts erupted from its sides. Renji shook his head and crumpled to the ground.

Komamura emerged from the coffin and collapsed in a pool of blood. Ichigo felt her eyes water, she couldn't believe what was happening, she was so helpless. She transformed and summoned her weapon, she held it out towards Aizen, Tosen, and Gin. She froze when suddenly all three of the men were seized.

Yoruichi and Soi Fon were on Aizen, Shuuhei had Tosen, and Matsumoto had Gin. Gin sighed,

"Sorry Aizen-Taicho, I'm caught."

Ichigo glared at the three, all of the other captains appeared shortly afterward. Aizen took off his glasses,

"I'm afraid our time here has come to an end, I have a much more important purpose."

Yoruichi suddenly panicked, the sky cracked open and dark hands reached out, a glowing purple moon shape behind them. Ichigo stared as everyone was blown off of the three villains by three beams of golden light landed on them. Gin looked at Matsumoto,

"Sorry Rangiku."

He turned toward Ichigo, a weak smile still on his face, he didn't want to leave her standing there with no answers. But his plans were beyond her comprehension at the moment. He looked in her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks, in his gut he wanted to wipe them off and feel her soft skin again. The three were lifted into the air in front of all the captains, Komamura leaned up and shouted,

"Kaname! What about your friend? What of her? All you ever wanted was justice and to be a soul reaper!"

Tosen's response was even and barely heard, "I choose the path of Justice. The path of justice is the path with the least amount of blood shed."

Aizen addressed them as well. "I alone will stand in heaven. I know you soul reapers cannot understand my power quite yet, but the day will come. Only one can stand in heaven, I will become god."

Ichigo dropped her weapon and clenched her hands, tears boiled over her cheeks. The cat girl shook her head as she cried aloud, the three of them disappeared into the sky and it closed behind them.

Zakuro dove down beside Komamura,

"Sajin! Are you all right?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled the large wolf man up, Iba rushed in to help as well. His blood seeped down off of his haori and onto Zakuro, she felt her eyes water, she couldn't believe what had happened to him. She couldn't stand seeing him hurt like this. While she fought her urge to break, Ichigo collapsed to the ground and sobbed. Renji laid on the ground beside her, her cries making his heart ache.

Blood dripped down over Iba and Zakuro's upper bodies as they struggled to move the large wolf captain into the 4th division medical emergency unit. Iba groaned as they dragged him through the hall, Unohana and Isane rushed in and helped two other squad nurses prepare the medical room. Komamura wheezed, blood gurgled in his throat and seeped down his jaw and onto Zakuro's right side. She winced,

"Hold on Sajin!"

Unohana and Isane helped Zakuro and Iba lay Komamura down onto a large medical bed. Zakuro shook her head and backed against a wall, Iba stood beside the bed but out of the way. The violet haired girl had never imagined she would be so afraid of something happening to him. She felt helpless, she couldn't have saved him, and now he was suffering because Aizen used one of the most deadly Hadou. Zakuro felt weak, as though she wasn't herself anymore, she fought back tears.

Hours later…

Iba came back with a plate of soup and a drink, he groaned as he walked in. Zakuro stood beside Komamura, her dainty hand on his large one.

"Don't worry Fujiwara-san, Unohana Taicho said he will survive. He needs to recover. Brought you this."

Iba placed the soup down on the small table beside the bed and patted her shoulder, "He's lucky."

"How?"

Her words were like cold steel in the quiet room, Iba smiled and nudged her, "He's got you lookin' out for him!"

Zakuro shrugged off his comment and watched as Iba headed for the door, "I'm going to get some rest, I'm exhausted and will be of no use to my captain if I'm like this. I'll be on the couch in the hall, get me if he wakes up or if you need anything."

Iba left Zakuro alone in the room with Komamura, she sat beside the bed stroking his hand. She shook her head, "I'm so sorry I'm not strong enough… I know what it feels like now… I'm so mad at myself."

She stared at his chest rising and falling slowly, her eyes were watering. She wasn't sure what brought this sudden change in emotion, she felt like she needed to be stronger. Her heart ached, she had died trying to protect Tokyo and it was barely enough to stop the ultimate evil. And now, compared to all these people in this soul world, she was so weak. Zakuro clenched her jaw and eyes shut, she wanted to be stronger now to protect this world. It was all she had left. No career. No lovers. No family. All she had was the man that saved her, and she couldn't even protect him in the slightest.

Her jaw cramped from thinking and cramping. The wolf girl fought herself as tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes. They were warm on her cheeks. She didn't remember the last time she cried. Her throat ached and tightened up, she exhaled slowly, her breathing shaky. Her hands trembled. She lifted her hands and covered her face, she shook her head in her hands. She was dead, and she was so helpless against all these people. She wanted to be stronger, and protect what she had left in this world.

Zakuro heard Komamura stir in his sleep, she sobbed quietly in her hands. Zakuro didn't want to be seen like this, she felt weak enough. A hand firmly grabbed her shoulder, she looked up through her hands. Komamura was looking at her, she froze, tears rolled silently down her face. Her hands slowly fell down by her side, Komamura smiled at her.

"You are quite the woman Zakuro-san. I can rely on you always."

Zakuro felt her throat choke up further, she blinked as more tears fell from her face. She hung her head and winced. His hand found its way to her cheek, he used his index and middle fingers rubbed her cheek. Zakuro sighed and looked up at him.

"I feel weak."

Her words were quiet and quaked as she spoke. The wolf man reached over and used one arm to pull Zakuro off the chair and onto the medical bed beside him. She shook her head and cried openly, she didn't know what to think of his actions. Komamura held the wolf girl close to his chest, he couldn't help but smile at her,

"You are far from weak Zakuro. You have the heart to do anything you want, you are far more powerful than you think. I couldn't be more pleased that I found you, I'm lucky."

Zakuro felt like a child, she didn't cry. She sobbed into his coat. His embrace was so comforting, she felt like she was in the safest place in the world. It was like no one could touch her. No one had ever held her like this. Her parents didn't even hold her like this.

His heart was steady and it made her feel comfortable. Komamura held Zakuro close to him, he smiled to himself, he knew he had a soft spot for this girl. It was just chance he stumbled across her.

_He walked into the Rukon District, people moved away from him as though he was a prophet. People in the district were deathly afraid of soul reapers. Komamura noticed a small crowd of people, he knew the new strange spiritual pressure was around this area. The captain of the 3rd division was also on the lookout for another similar pressure that popped up. _

_ The wolf captain made his way toward the small crowd of people. They parted in fear of the large man, he looked down. A girl laid in front of him. She wasn't moving. Her long violet hair swirled around on the ground beneath her head, she was nude and on her side, the front of her body was away from him. Komamura thought just for a moment, then he shed his haori and lifted her. The seventh division captain wrapped her in the haori and carried her scooped in right arm. He gently held her legs with his left hand. He then used shunpo and took her to Unohana's medical unit to check her over. _

Zakuro opened her eyes slowly, her head pounded. She felt a slight rush of panic and she sat up. Komamura was fast asleep, he was still recovering from the black coffin. Amethyst eyes stared down at the sleeping captain. So many thoughts raced through her head, this wolf headed man, was the best and most noble man she had ever met. He had a huge heart.

The wolf mew slid off the medical bed and fixed her hair a bit. She shook her head, she couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep beside the captain. Zakuro knew she had to go meet up with her own captain. She had no clue about Byakuya's health. Her skin had Komamura's dried blood on her. She had to go get cleaned up, she was a wreck.

A few days later…

All the captains had recovered from their injuries, Hinamori was still in a special medical unit.

Ichigo sat alone behind the barracks. She was supposed to be training. But Izuru had been busy taking care of all the 3rd squad's duties, he had a lot on his plate now that Gin was gone. The cat girl had spent a lot of time crying, she had no idea what he could be thinking. She didn't know what she should be thinking herself. Ichigo had felt so attached to him, and trusted him the mot out of anyone she knew, and now here she was. He had left her. Just gone.

There was a hollow part inside her, as though she had lost what little she had learned here. Her throat ached, all of her muscles ached, and her eyes burned, they were so dry. What was there to do now?

Months later…

A new type of enemy had arisen. Arrancar and Espada had been causing hell in the real world. Since the fuss with Rukia Kuchiki had calmed down, she was back in her own squad. But there was a rumor that she was going to the world of the living with Renji. She was supposedly joining the orange haired boy from before, Kurosaki for a rescue mission. One of their friends had been taken from the world of the living and was still missing.

Ichigo was on her way to see Rukia in the 13th division now. Her pace was quick and decisive. Over the last 8 months she had trained and gotten a seated position as 5th seat, Zakuro was already 3rd seat behind Iba. The two girls had excelled with their training. Ichigo had grown, and was different now. She wanted to see Gin face to face and see what he had to say. If anyone were to fight him or bring him back, it would be her. If he wasn't doing this willingly, she would bring him back. If he truly was a lying evil maniac, she would try to kill him herself.

The 13th division was quiet, Jyuushiro Ukitake sat at a small table as a few of his members trained in the courtyard fighting area. Rukia was among the few fighting.

"Ukitake-Taicho."

The sickly man turned to face Ichigo, he smiled and waved her to join him, "Oh hello Momomiya-san! How are you doing today?"

The red head walked over and stood beside the captain, "I'm well, thank you sir. I'm wondering if I could perhaps borrow one of your squad members, Rukia Kuchiki. I''ve got something to ask her."

Ukitake was quiet for a few moments, his smile rather stagnant. He knew exactly what they would do, and where they were going.

"Momomiya-san. Be careful. Soul reapers do not return from that realm alive. I hope you find what you are looking for."

The cat girl was taken aback, he knew. Ukitake knew what they would be doing, and where they were going. Ukitake yelled for Rukia, the young Kuchiki acknowledged his call and came towards them. Ichigo looked over and locked eyes with Rukia. Both of them knew what the following conversation was going to be. Ichigo felt stronger now. She had become more powerful, and knew she was ready as she would ever be to face Hueco Mundo. This, was her wildest journey yet.

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: This was a fun chapter! :D Love Komamura and Zakuro. ;)


	7. Entering Hell or Heaven

Description: Kurosaki is ready to enter Hueco Mundo with his friends. Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo leave directly from the Soul society. Ichigo goes off alone and gets into a scrape.

Rating: T violence

MewMid: I know I'm skipping over parts and details, but my job here isn't to retell the original story, I'm changing it. So please bear with me. Enjoy!

[][][][][][][][][][]

Ichigo was on her way to meet with Rukia and Renji, it was the day they were to leave to Hueco Mundo. The senkaimon was ready to be opened, and they had to hurry before the other captains found out. Ichigo approached where the gate was supposed to be opened. She felt ready. She had a Zanpakto now thanks to the captain of the 12th division. He had changed her weapon to the katana so she could be an actual soul reaper. When she transformed, her weapon was now a katana, and she could fire the same attack as her old weapon, but it was more deadly. The katana was a medium length with a red handle.

Renji stood in front of the area where they were supposed to leave from. He stood beside ikkaku and Yumichika. Those two never could mind their own business.

Ichigo smiled at them and approached them. Renji nodded at her,

"You ready?"

The cat girl took a deep breath, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good luck kid." Ikkaku said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You'll need all the luck you can get where you're goin'."

Yumichika smiled at her, "Don't die or anything. It's not a very elegant way to go dying in that place."

Before Ichigo could respond another person approached them, it was Rukia. She had a tan colored sash around her neck, she smiled and waved as she walked over.

"You guys ready?"

Renji chuckled, "Where'd you get that?"

Her cheeks flushed a little pink, "Nii-sama gave it to me…"

Kurosaki, Chad, and Uryu were approaching the palace of Las Noches when they stumbled across Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji. It was a good reunion, but they had too much at stake to sit around and talk. They began their journey into Las Noches. The palace was enormous, and cold inside. The air was still, and there was an aura of danger everywhere. The group ran down the long white corridors, taking as few turns as possible.

Ichigo observed her team mates. She could sense that Kurosaki was indeed the strongest, he was far more powerful than he looked, and he shared her first name. Her eyes fell on Uryu, he was thin, but she saw determination in his eyes, he must have a lot at stake by coming here. Chad seemed the weakest of the group, not because of his power, but because of his heart. Ichigo knew the big guy was a gentle giant, and it would come back to bite him perhaps later on. She knew Rukia and Renji were good fighters, but how they compared to these new enemies she wouldn't know until she witnessed a fight.

Things were different now. It was far more difficult and there was a lot going on all at once. Ichigo hadn't stopped and even given her past life a thought, this is what she lived for now. She wanted to get face to face with the only person she had trusted with her life here, and find out why he would do such a traitorous thing. Her past life seemed like dust settling in a pond, it would soon be forgotten and left down there in the back of her mind forever.

The group reached a large circular room, there were at least 8 doors they could choose from. Ichigo looked over at Kurosaki, he seemed to be the leader of the group.

"What do we do now?"

Kurosaki looked at her, then turned to face the whole group, "I think we should split up."

"Who died and made you king?" Uryu said, a tad bitter that Kurosaki was making all the calls.

Chad shrugged, "If you think that will be best. I think we could cover more ground that way. Better chance of finding Orihime."

Ichigo nodded, as did Rukia, Kurosaki smiled, "All right. Whoever finds her, get out of here as fast as you can. We will know because your spiritual pressure disappeared completely and abruptly. Getting her out of here is the priority, she had nothing to do with this."

The group then agreed and all ran down separate hallways. Ichigo was anxious about going off on her own, but she figured it was necessary in order for her to have time alone with Gin. If she even found him.

Soul Society was in a fuss about Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo leaving to Hueco Mundo. Many of the captains covered for them and said it was for a good cause. Zakuro however, did not think it was for a just cause. She couldn't believe Ichigo had left like that. Ichigo had a job to do, and she was supposed to be here doing it, but she ran out on her duties. Zakuro didn't want to let this happen. Her friend would get herself killed there, she didn't know or appreciate how strong the new enemy was. The wolf girl knew Ichigo stood no chance against an espada.

Zakuro wanted to bring Ichigo back herself and show her she was wrong to leave her post like this.

Orihime sat on the edge of her bed, she had cried enough. She was alone here. The fourth espada was her caretaker, and she wasn't afraid of him for some reason. He wasn't out to hurt her. But he did have the potential to really hurt her friends. There were too many powerful people in Las Noches. She hoped and prayed that no one came after her, the last thing she wanted was for her friends to get hurt trying to save her. She felt she was a necessary sacrifice for her friends safety, if the espada had her, her friends had a bit more time to get stronger so they could kill Aizen.

Ulquiorra entered the room, one of his fraction wheeled in a cart and exited after doing so.

"This is for you. You need to eat."

Orihime looked over at him, she wasn't mad with the espada. In fact, she was glad it was her and not anyone else that had been taken. She wouldn't be able to save any of her friends, she just hoped no one tried to save her and got hurt.

"I'm fine. No thank you."

Ulquiorra didn't look amused, "You'll have to eat. You'll get sick if you do not. I will leave this here, if you do not eat by the time I return, I'll tie you down and force it down your throat."

Orihime looked down at the ground, she felt sick. She wasn't hungry, just sick and tired. Her body felt weak. The fourth espada left her alone in the room.

The room ahead of her was quiet. The red head tip toed forward, she could sense someone ahead of her. She then heard an unusual sound, snoring. The cat girl peered around the corner and saw a long hall, the first door on the left was open, its where the sound was coming from. She continued forward and looked inside, the room was large and had one corner completely full of pillows. It was an enormous pile of pillows strewn across the floor in the corner. A man lay sleeping on top of the pillows, he snored loudly. Ichigo blinked and stared at him, he didn't seem like a threat at all. She could walk over and slice his neck if she wanted to.

That wasn't why she was here. Ichigo turned and continued on down the long corridor. She wasn't here to fight needlessly. She came to help Kurosaki rescue his friend and speak to Gin face to face. If she fought anyone it'd be him. The hall split into a T up ahead of her, she had to decide to go left or right. Ichigo heard noises coming from the right, strange noises, she couldn't tell what it was. She turned left and continued down the corridor. The building gave her chills, its halls were wide and ceilings tall. But the place itself wasn't intimidating. It was difficult to sense any reiatsu through the walls.

The hall curved and she followed, she then heard an explosion out in the distance. She flinched and leaned against the wall. Who was that? Was it Kurosaki? Did someone attack one of her friends? Ichigo shook her head, she had to worry about her own safety. This was a dangerous place. This palace had many strong members and she would be killed if she let anyone know of her presence.

The cat girl continued down the hall, she then started aching. A spiritual pressure was near her, she felt it heavy on her body. It was difficult to walk, breathe, or even move. She wasn't sure what was happening, Ichigo felt suddenly exhausted. Did someone know she was there? Or was it this difficult getting close to these enemies?

She slowly turned and put her back against the wall, she leaned back. Whoever it was, was strong. Stronger than anyone she had previously fought. Ichigo covered her mouth, she felt like gasping for air, she sunk to the ground. Footsteps approached her, she felt scared now. This person knew she was here.

When she saw a shadow on her right side, she leaped to her feet and darted down the hall away from the person. This person was far stronger than her and would easily defeat her, not giving her the chance to find Gin. She sprinted as fast as she could without looking back. In a blink of an eye she ran into a body. A tall hard body. Ichigo fell backwards but was caught by the neck and yanked forward. Ichigo tried to let out a scream but instead gasped for air. She was lifted up off the ground and to eye level with her captor.

He was tall and had an eye patch over his left eye, his good eye was narrow with a small purple iris. Ichigo squirmed about in his grasp, he had long hands, they reached completely around her neck.

"And who in the hell might you be?"

His voice was raspy and intimidating, she stared at him for a few moments.

"I-I'm Ichigo."

Nnoitra stared at her in disbelief, he looked her up and down in a curious manner, "You don't look like Ichigo to me."

She writhed about, he chuckled, "Oh I see, you're messing with me. Thats not funny. You should be more careful. I'm not someone who takes kindly to liars."

His hand loosened slightly, "Please, let me go. I'm not here to.. fight." She coughed up the last word, Nnoitra stared at her, quite amused with the girl.

"You beg for your life now? How entertaining."

Ichigo winced as he turned and threw her over his shoulder, holding her ankles with one hand. Ichigo flailed and fought him as he took her to the lord of Las Noches.

Aizen observed as his 5th espada entered his throne chamber with a woman over his shoulder. Gin and Tosen stood beside Aizen, they had been discussing plans about how to deal with the intruders. Gin and Tosen silenced as the lanky espada approached Aizens throne.

"Aizen-sama, I caught this rat sneaking around in the corridors. She wasn't hard to catch."

Nnoitra tossed Ichigo down onto the marble floor like a piece of trash. Aizen observed her,

"I see. Thank you Nnoitra. I'm so sorry miss, we aren't big on hospitality towards shinigami here. But I'm sure he meant you no harm. Ichigo turned and looked up at the three former captains.

Gin's stomach dropped, his heart raced in his chest, it was the first time he had seen her in months. Her hair was a bit longer, and her eyes were just the way he remembered. Ichigo's expression turned from angry to hurt and desperate. Aizen had a small smile on his face, Tosen and Gin remained quiet.

"This girl was in your care back in the Sereitei wasn't she Gin?"

Aizen asked the silver haired man calmly. Gin stared down at her, his smile back on his face,

"That she was Aizen-Taicho, i trained 'er and such. I didn' know she'd be enterin' Hueco Mundo with Kurosaki though."

Tosen scoffed, "She's either very brave, or very stupid."

Aizen waved his hand at the two, "No need to be rude or ask questions now. Welcome to Las Noches Momomiya Ichigo. I'm afraid I have no time to deal with you at the moment, I'll leave you in our 5th espada's care, Nnoitra Jiruga."

The tall espada chuckled and looked down at the girl, Ichigo clambered to her feet before the former captains. She briefly glared at Gin, and then looked to Aizen.

"Aizen, I've-"

A hand clapped over her mouth, Nnoitra's face was then down beside hers,

"Shh now girl, Lord Aizen has nothing to say to a whelp like you."

Ichigo flailed and began struggling against him, Nnoitra grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder and turned to leave the throne room.

"Much appreciated Lord Aizen, I'll take good care of her." He finished the sentence with a chuckle as he entered the main hall.

Gin felt a tug at his heart as she was carried away. He fought it, he knew he couldn't do anything at the moment. He would have to go after her later, he knew of all the espada that could have found her, Nnoitra was probably the worst. Perhaps behind Szayel. Gin turned and grinned at Aizen,

"Ah Sir, that ain't fair, I should have her back. Don'cha think? She was mine a long time ago, its only fair I get her to have as my pet here."

Aizen sighed, "You should have spoken up Gin. She's now with Nnoitra, perhaps you can negotiate with him later."

Ichigo flailed around as Nnoitra entered his chambers. There was a sitting room, and two adjacent bedrooms, and a small kitchen like area that looked spotless. Ichigo fought him as he carried her into the left bedroom and literally dropped her onto the enormous bed. Ichigo's hair was mangled around her face s she whirled around onto her back to face him. Her heart beating quickly in her chest. Nnoitra reached down and grabbed a fistful of hair on the back of her head, he cranked her head back and pulled her upper body towards him just a bit. Only her lower half remained on the bed.

Ichigo winced and fought him, reaching for her katana on her back. Nnoitra grabbed her hand and yanked it away, then grabbing her katana and throwing it out into the main room. The tall espada chuckled and stared as her face dropped from angry to despair.

"You think you stood a chance against me?"

She grabbed at the hand behind her head that held her hair, he leaned in close to her face. Nnoitra dragged his lips across her cheek and across her mouth roughly, she flinched and recoiled from him. He let go of her hair to grab her jaw and his long fingers reached up to her cheeks.

"Let me go… I-I didn't do anything to you." Her tone was weak and her voice quivered as she spoke. The 5th espada scoffed,

"You dipshit, you broke into the palace of Las Noches unprepared. You're far too weak to fight even the weakest espada. You are getting what you asked for girl."

Ichigo grit her teeth, this is exactly what she wanted to avoid. Movement from behind Nnoitra caught her eye.

"Nnoitra-sama."

The blond man stood behind him, Nnoitra cursed, "Tesla! What in the fuck are you doing here? I'm a little busy."

Tesla nodded, "I'm sorry Nnoitra-Sama, I didn't mean to interfere. Its just, Szayel Aporro Granz requires your presence."

The tall espada seethed and leaned in close to Ichigo's face, she winced, his long fingers hurt her jaw. Nnoitra waved Tesla away, "Get lost. I'll go shortly."

Tesla complied, and he felt pity for the girl, he knew she had no chance now. He turned on his heel, he always obeyed the will of his master.

Nnoitra pressed his mouth against hers, his long tongue slid into her mouth. Ichigo bit him instinctively and kicked him in the chest. Nnoitra threw her down onto the floor angrily. He spat blood onto the floor next to her.

"That's the last mistake you'll ever make." He reached down and grabbed her by the hair, lifting her up. Ichigo let out a shrill scream, someone had to hear her. Nnoitra clenched down onto her throat, squeezing her windpipe. She gasped for air and writhed like a fish out of water. He tore the top of her shihakusho exposing her upper half. Ichigo whimpered, her head started to spin from the lack of oxygen. Nnoitra ran his free hand over the front of her body, he sneered and pulled her close to his face as she gasped for air.

"You are shit without me here. I'll do as I please and I swear I'll tear you limb from limb if you dare fight me."

The tall espada watched as her eyes started to close, he threw her back into the wall and watched her crumple to the ground unconscious. He then turned and slammed the door behind him, yelling for Tesla to get moving, they were to go to Szayel.

Ichigo woke up slowly, she was on a bed in a white robe now. She sat up quickly and looked around the dark room. Her head pounded, she winced.

"Slow down Ichigo-chan, yer looking a lil pale."

The cat girl knew that voice. She whipped her head up and saw none other than Gin standing at the foot of her bed. Ichigo's heart leapt into her throat, she jumped up and grabbed the front of his robe, angrily shaking him. She wasn't sure what brought on this sudden wave of anger, but she felt there was nothing to lose on her part.

"You jerk you just left me! I trusted you the most out of anyone! I even started to have feelings for you and then you betrayed us all! How could you! You heartless snake!"

Gin's smile faded and he grabbed her small wrists to pull her hands off of him, she struggled around despite her pounding headache. The silver haired man grabbed her wrists and tried his best to hold her still,

"Listen to me Ichigo-chan, What I been doin wasn't exactly right by ya I know! But I need ya to calm down and listen to ol' Ichimaru for jus' a moment."

Ichigo felt her eyes water as she lost the urge to fight him, she stared up at his face, she was so mad with him.

"What?"

She said, her voice cracking. Gin smiled sheepishly and slowly released her hands.

"I jus' brought ya from ol' Nnoitra's quarters. I figured he'd a'been doin terrible things to ya so I felt obligated to stop him. I can't tell ya' what happened or is happenin'. But I need to ask ya to trus' me again. Honestly, I ne'er meant for ya to get hurt, I care so much for ye. I got a soft spot in meh heart for ya. Its causin' me pain ya know. So I want ya to stay here for a bit and relax, yer safe here. No espada dare be messin about in my room or Tosen's. Trus' me."

Ichigo sat in silence, just taking in what he said. She looked up at his face again, she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Tears boiled up in her eyes, she swallowed hard, her throat wrenching tight. Gin reached out and stroked her hair, his touch was comforting to her. She took a few steps toward him and got close to his face,

"You mean that?"

Gin grinned and nodded, "Ya o' course I do! I wouldn' have saved ya if I didn'"

The cat girl accepted this, he was telling the truth, why save her and get her to safety if he didn't mean it? Ichigo turned and sat back down onto the bed, taking a shaky breath. Gin walked towards the door,

"I'll be back in a bit. I best be goin' to explain myself to Aizen-Taicho, or he'll be a tad upset with me."

[][][][][][][][]

MewMid: And now all the fighting begins, and then some tasty drama.. mhmmm. ;) Keep Reading and Enjoy!


	8. Uniform

Description: Zakuro confronts Byakuya about what happened and is convinced to not hold any animosity toward Ichigo. She talks with Komamura about what new plans will be carried out. Byakuya is visited by Yoruichi again.

Rating: T+

[][][][][][][][][][]

The office was quiet. Byakuya was writing a report to the head captain and had been thinking about what Rukia and Renji were going through. A knock at the door broke his concentration,

"Who is it?"

"Fujiwara Zakuro."

"come in."

Byakuya continued writing, "What can I do for you Fujiwara-san?"

Zakuro took a deep breath, "How can you be so calm while your sister and lieutenant are out there fighting in the realm of hell itself?"

Her question was abrupt and caught Byakuya off guard. He stopped writing to look up at the perturbed girl,

"Sometimes it is necessary to allow ones family to make their own decisions. I do not interfere with everything Rukia does. She can do as she pleases as long as she does not disgrace my family name."

The wolf girl thought about what he said, "You don't think what they are doing is betrayal? Abandoning their posts?"

"If there was an emergency in Soul Society then perhaps I would be inclined to agree with you, but since there are no pressing matters, I'll leave them to save their friend. It is their right."

Ichigo woke up a few hours later, she glanced around the room. It was empty. No one had been there as far as she could tell. The cat girl climbed out of the bed and over to the door, she opened it and peeked her head out. The hall was empty. Ichigo walked out, she wasn't sure whether to go looking for Gin or to stay and wait. It had been hours, she had no idea if it was day or night anymore. She was afraid to run into Nnoitra again, but she didn't want to just wait around in case someone came in there looking for her other than Gin.

Someone was down the hall, Ichigo could hear them walking. Her heart began to beat a bit faster, she stayed near his door in case she needed to run inside. Around the corner came an enormous man. Ichigo's jaw dropped when she saw him, he stood at least 8 feet tall over her. Nnoitra was tall and thin, but this guy was just enormous!

"Uh- What the hell are you doing here?"

Ichigo just gawked at him like he had two heads. Yammy groaned,

"I'm talking to you pinky."

"She's with me Yammy, sorry 'bout that, no reason to worry though. She's a good girl she is."

Ichigo turned to face the familiar voice, Gin walked up beside her and put his arm around her. Yammy gave him a questionable look,

"Thought she was with those guys who broke in here?"

Gin walked forward, releasing Ichigo, "I already tol' Aizen-Taicho 'bout her and that she's mah baby and not to be harassed while she's here. Don' ya worry 'bout it Yammy."

Yammy nodded his head slowly, "All right Sir, huh… Guess I'll see you guys."

The enormous espada just walked around them, giving Ichigo a wide berth. She looked at Gin when he turned around with his giant smile on his face.

"What is going on…?" She said quietly. Gin reached out and put his hand on her head, slightly ruffling her hair,

"We gotta' get ya a uniform Kitty. Let's go see my dear frien' Harribel."

Ichigo just followed after Gin, she was so confused, she didn't know anyone. Was she still considered an intruder? Aizen didn't seem bothered by her presence. She wondered about the others. The red head grabbed Gin's sleeve,

"Ichimaru-Taicho… What is going on? What about my comrades?"

Gin's smile fell slightly, "'fraid they're on their own Ichigo-chan. They are still intruders, I can't be savin' ya all. Aizen is fine with me keepin' ya with me, but cha better tread carefully 'round here. Ye should stay with me at almos' all times."

The words felt heavy on her heart, she didn't want to be the only one safe. And what would everyone think now that she was with Gin again? She felt everyone would think she was a traitor. But if she stayed with him, she may have a shot at Aizen later on.. Gin interrupted her thoughts,

"Jus' wait dear, I'll explain everythin' later"

Ichigo just complied and walked after him. After about ten minutes they reached a large set of doors. Gin knocked and awaited a response, the door opened. Apache, one of Harribel's fraction let them in and led them over to the large patio through large glass doors. Ichigo said nothing, she felt uncomfortable with Apache eyeing her.

Harribel stood on the large deck, it was far above the ground, Ichigo looked around wide eyed at the enormous desert before her. She could see dust clouds in the distance, someone was fighting. She recognized the spiritual Pressure, it was Chad, he was fighting Nnoitra. The cat girl felt helpless, she wanted to help her friend, but knew she would be killed.

"Ah Harribel-sama, I had a small favor to ask ya." Gin said playfully, smiling wide at the tan woman. Ichigo looked over at Harribel, this woman intimidated her as well. She had intense eyes and a full figure, she felt uncomfortable being with Gin in front of her.

"What is it Ichimaru-sama?"

Ichigo wasn't a 100% sure, but it seemed like all of these espada obeyed him like they did Aizen. It really confused her.

"I was wonderin' if you maybe had a uniform for Ichigo-chan, she's without one and this white robe ain't workin' for her."

Harribel looked over at Ichigo, her mouth was covered so Ichigo couldn't tell her expressions well. Harribel eyed her once,

"Yes. I have something. "

The third espada walked passed the two and into a room, Gin turned to Ichigo, "She'll get somethin' for ya."

Ichigo heard the woman call for her, Ichigo cautiously walked after where she thought the woman went. She walked into the bedroom of Harribel and paused when she came out carrying a white uniform. Harribel handed it to her,

"This should fit you. If it doesn't bring it back and I'll get you a new one."

Ichigo nodded her head and smiled weakly at the espada, "Th-Thank you Harribel-sama."

"Change in here. I'll leave you to it."

Harribel exited the room, and Ichigo hesitantly changed into the uniform. It was a heart cut top and it was a dress, the dress ended right above her knees, and it had slits cut up the sides to her hips, there was a small pair of shorts with it. She also got a pair of shin length foots and some wrist length gloves. Ichigo felt embarrassed about making them wait for her to just change clothes. She walked out into the main room and had everyone looking at her. Harribel just gave her a quick glance and nodded at her,

"Good. It fits."

Gin's smile got wider, Apache rolled her eyes.

"I guess it does. But it doesn't mean she's good enough to be one of us or even wear our uniform."

Apache's words were like fire, Ichigo felt challenged by her. She didn't know what made her mad with this girl, but Ichigo gave her a dirty look.

"Thank you Harribel-sama! I appreciate it!"

Byakuya walked through his courtyard, it was the golden hour as the sun was setting in the Sereitei. He approached his koi pond, the koi were swimming about slowly below the glassy surface of the water. He narrowed his eyes, she was here.

The tan woman jumped down gracefully from the nearby rooftop, landing quietly beside him.

"Hey little Byakuya, you're looking a bit lonely."

Yoruichi always had a way of getting Byakuya's blood to boil. Either in rage or excitement. She was an unpredictable woman, similar to a breeze. She always changed her direction, and left you wondering what was next.

"What brings you here Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi walked over beside the black haired man, "Came to check on you. I just helped Urahara see the rescue group off from the shop. I understand Rukia decided to go on the mission as well. Made me wonder what brought on your change of heart?"

Byakuya stared down at the water, his expression numb. The nobleman responded coldly, "Rukia is old enough to make her own decisions. I'll not stand in her way as long as she does not bring my family name down."

"That hardly sounds like you little Byakuya."

He looked over at her, her gold eyes playing the sunlight perfectly at this hour. He took a deep breath,

"I answered your question."

Yoruichi was standing beside him, she smiled up at him. He hated that smile. It always tempted him. This woman was nothing but a ridiculous temptation in his life. She had been there in his life for as long as he could remember. She was always toying with him and teasing him, he had always sort of had a soft spot for her. Byakuya knew better though. He knew he could never be with her openly, she had abandoned her family and nobility, his family would banish him.

"You're staring Byakuya."

He blinked, his deep blue eyes still fixed on her grin. He looked away slowly,

"My apologies."

He turned and started to walk back toward his division barracks. Yoruichi used shunpo and appeared in front of him, she was far closer than she should be. Byakuya froze, staring down at the woman in front of him. Her smile was gone, it was a small almost unnoticeable smirk.

"Is that any way to treat your old teacher?"

Byakuya swallowed hard, this woman was nothing but trouble. If anyone saw this, he could not allow word to get back to his family.

"You're in my way."

Yoruichi leaned close to his face, if I bother you this much then maybe I should be here. Her scent teased him, it was like a flower fresh with rain drops on the petals. He didn't dare move. Any move he made would be used against him by her.

"Your heart is racing. I can hear it. Wonder why little Byakuya."

Yoruichi leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, he didn't move a muscle. Her eyes toyed with his, she stared into his eyes playfully. Yoruichi had always liked Byakuya, but their relationship was a strange one. They could not be together openly, but she had spent an evening with him alone years before he was with Hisana. It had been a long time since then, she was still attracted to him, and for the both of them business always came first, then their so called 'friendship'.

The sixth division captain wasn't sure what he wanted.

"You could chase me and if you catch me I'll give you what you want."

Her words sent a small shock up his spine. He hadn't been with a woman intimately since Hisana died years ago. He did not love Yoruichi, nor could he ever. However, this woman was dear to him. He did care for her even though he didn't show it.

His hands reached out and grabbed her wrists, her golden eyes grew wide with surprise. He leaned down and kissed her firmly, but not in an overbearing way. Yoruichi was pleasantly surprised and deepened the kiss, putting her arms around his neck and shoulders. Byakuya paused, he nodded at her, she chuckled,

"The old training area?"

Komamura stood on the rooftop of his division watching the sun down over the trees. Zakuro sat beside the wolf man,

"Sajin, I'm glad you're healthy again. I was really worried about you."

He smiled down at her, "I appreciate everything you've done for me. From the bottom of my heart I appreciate it."

The violet haired girl nodded and smiled, she was so comfortable with Komamura. Nothing else mattered when she was with him, she trusted him most. One thing about him piqued her curiosity, she wasn't sure whether to ask or not.

"I was curious… Do you remember your life?"

He chuckled, "No I'm afraid I don't. Almost all of us are not as fortunate as you and Ichigo."

Zakuro sighed and looked back at the golden sun. Komamura could see she reacted to Ichigo's name. He knew what she was thinking, he spoke to her gently,

"Ichigo is your friend Zakuro. She would never betray you. She's just there to get answers, and to help the others save their friend. She would never betray you, don't lose faith in your friend."

She was quiet for a few moments, "It's incredible you think that when your dear friend just left."

Komamura frowned and looked down, "I see. I am upset with Tosen, but it doesn't mean he's a bad person, he didn't do it to betray me personally. It's what he feels is right, and one day I will cross swords with him, and I'll have to defeat him for his betrayal. But until then, I'll be content."

"You're a good person Komamura. If only there were more people like you."

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Komamura and Zakuro are coming… As well as Gin and Ichigo… Yoruichi got Byakuya! Yes! :D R and R loves!


	9. Quiet Before the Storm

Description: Ichigo gets close to Gin once again, he tells her everything. Ichigo decides to stay with him until Aizen is defeated, but her Soul reaper friends don't believe what is going on, they think she has betrayed them. This only causes trouble for the girl, and when the final battle begins, she has to believe in Gin's word.

Rating: T-M

[][][][][][][][][][]

The morning was cool as she walked down the roadway toward the seventh division. Byakuya was gone, as well as a few other captains to Hueco Mundo to battle the Espada. Zakuro hadn't heard from Ichigo in almost two weeks, nor had she heard any news of them. She was preparing to go to war with Aizen, all the squads were training for this final fight. It would be the ultimate battle.

Fights were breaking out all over Hueco Mundo, but Gin and Tosen were ordered to stay out of them. Gin and Tosen had an important role when they reached Karakura. Ichigo knew everything now. She knew of the plan, and all about the Espada. She only stayed in Hueco Mundo for Gin, because she knew he was a good person. But after sharing his plans with her, Gin forced her to swear she'd not tell a soul. Ichigo was bound to secrecy, and sat alongside him, the arranger referred to her as his pet.

Ichigo got to know the espada somewhat. Yammy always joked with her, Harribel was kind to her, Starrk was always asleep, Ulquiorra did not speak much but was not rude, Barragan kept to himself, Szayel often doted on her because of their similar hair color, and Zommari and Aaroniero didn't speak with her much.

Last Ichigo heard, Aaroniero was dead. Ichigo only grieved him for a moment, she knew the espada were evil. As was Aizen. Aizen was planning on killing everyone, Ichigo knew she would only be of use to the Soul Society if she stayed near him. She may end up being like Gin, one of the only people with a clear shot at him.

She entered Gins room, she was tired, it was exhausting not knowing when day and night was here. It always seemed sunny around the palace. Aizen kept it that way.

The silver haired man was inside the room awaiting her return, she had been out for a walk. There wasn't much to do at the palace, Ichigo kept going on walks to keep her mind at ease. She constantly worried about which of her friends were here and who was safe. She knew Ulquiorra was off hunting Kurosaki. Ichigo knew the captains were here now, and hopefully they could save her friends from the espada.

"Oh hello thar Ichigo-chan."

Ichigo walked over to him, she smiled down at him, he was sitting at a small table with a glass in front of him. She reached out and pet his hair,

"It's hard to not go crazy here. But I know things are getting tense."

"Don' cha be worryin' 'bout that quite yet. Worry when we leave for the world of the livin'."

Gin still felt bound to this girl. His heart melted for her brown eyes, he wasn't sure to what extent he felt for her, but he was indeed fond of her. He liked keeping her safe, and whatever she was to him, he thoroughly enjoyed having her company. This palace was dismal while he had been here alone, she brightened his day and gave him someone to talk to. She wouldn't tell a soul anything he told her. And he hadn't told her the full extent of his plan. He merely told her Aizen would be stopped in the world of the living, and with her lack of knowledge about the espada and Captains, she had no choice but to trust his word. Gin hoped in his heart they could stop Aizen.

He stood up in front of her, craning his neck down so his face got close to hers. Ichigo didn't feel uncomfortable with him anymore. He would do things that made her nervous or excited, but she never once was afraid of him. Gin had to go out of his way to startle her to see fear in her eyes. The range of emotions on her face intrigued him, and he constantly did things to see all these emotions.

His touch often made her jump or blush, Gin loved how she reacted to him. Gin grabbed her chin with his hand, he then kissed her cheek. Ichigo turned her head as his hand tilted, exposing the side of her jaw and neck. Gin always felt her skin, Ichigo slowly put her hands around his shoulders as he trailed light pecks down her jawline. Her stomach fluttered, she enjoyed his company, and had begun to care for him deeply. He was the only one she had, only person she trusted.

Gin surprised her by swooping her up suddenly and using shunpo to dump them both on the bed quicker than the blink of an eye. Ichigo gasped and then giggled when she landed on the mattress. Gin slithered up beside her, she faced away from him. Ichigo inhaled sharply, suddenly feeling her face get warm from the contact. Gins hands snaked around her waist, he moved one over the front of her body, sending nervous tingles down her spine. He placed the hand on her jaw, reaching two of his long bony fingers to her mouth to fondle her lips. Ichigo smiled, he traced her lipline gently. Her heart beat quickly, she liked the contact, but she felt a nervous energy running through her body.

The former captain unzipped the uniform and gently tugged the top half off. Ichigo's face flushed pink and she turned her head away, she felt embarrassed. She and Masaya had slept together only a few times, and this was a lot different. Gin's smile didn't fade in the slightest, he nuzzled up behind her once more and cuddled his face to the side of her neck and head. Ichigo couldn't help but smile, she reached back over her head and put her hands behind his head and turned hers, pulling him into a dainty kiss. She then blushed and turned back shortly after, she felt shy and nervous about the situation. The silver haired man chuckled quietly, sliding one of his hands up and down the side of her body slowly. His other hand had found its way back to her lips, they were soft and Gin enjoyed rubbing them and tracing her lips.

Ichigo's eyes closed and she felt a tad warm, her body felt more sensitive than usual at the moment. Gin exhaled slowly, he wouldn't deny he wanted this girl, but he knew he wouldn't do a thing to chase her off. If he wanted this girl he would have to be patient, and he also was battling with his own uncertainty about his feelings toward her.

His mind then trailed of to more current matters, he felt a slight devilish at the moment. He slid his right hand around her waist and traced her pantyline. Ichigo tisted her ankles around each other and turned her head towards him. She wasn't sure what she wanted at the moment. Gin chuckled and moved his hand that he had around her cheek and jaw, he gently separated her lips. Her eyes were halfway closed and her mouth parted, Gin felt his heart race, her expression was one he would keep in his mind. His grin was ear to ear staring at her expression, she broke his train of thought,

"Ich-Ichimaru-Tai..cho…"

Gin chuckled and turned her over toward him, "Do I scare ya missy?"

Ichigo took a deep breath, she felt good, "Not at all.. I'm just… I don't know.."

Gin pulled her into a kiss, tangling one of his hands up in her hair and holding her there, his other hand gently traced her leg. Ichigo felt nervous, but giddy at the same time. This was nothing like how she and Masaya had been. The ex captain was far different from her old boyfriend.

She gasped when he turned her head away from him to give himself access to her neck. He then turned her back over and reached around her face again with his hand, he propped his upper body up on that elbow. Ichigo complied with his movements, He used his free hand to pull her two hands behind her so she laid on one and the other was behind her back, he pressed his body into her back with her hands between to discourage her from moving them. The red head's eyes slammed shut when Gin's right hand found its way down her soft white underwear. She felt tingly all over her body, she mumbled something unrecognizable. He smiled inwardly, he was enjoying himself, she was so entertaining.

Gin gently slid his left hands index finger into her mouth, he kept his eyes locked on her face and mouth. His finger traced the inside of her lips and cheek. Ichigo felt jittery, yet didn't want to move to break the moment. His right hand moved about on her womanhood. Ichigo would flinch ever so slightly when he hit a sensitive spot. Gin chuckled when her cat ears and tail popped out. She blushed madly, starting to fully take in the situation,

"I- I'm sorry about that!"

He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "It's all right kitty, I like it."

After a few minutes of playing with the cat girl Gin decided to stop, he gave her a sweet gentle kiss and stopped toying with her. Ichigo felt jittery but like she didn't want to move. As far as she was aware, he really knew what he was doing. Ichigo turned over and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him and putting her head on his shoulder. Gin froze for a moment, his smile faded to a surprised expression. He didn't mind being in control of the situation, but she would always surprise him and do something to make his heart melt. He frowned, staring up at his ceiling. This was bad. A wave of guilt hit him, it was such a damper on his naughty mood.

This girl trusted him, and was on the verge of falling in love with him. He didn't even have his own feelings sorted out, it was true he cared for her, but he felt like he wasn't the right guy for her. He had a shady past, people were often afraid of him because of his odd habits and the way he always smiled to hide his true emotions. Gin slammed his eyes shut, he cared for her, and wanted to protect her, but something felt wrong. He felt like this girl deserved a prince or some nobleman as her lover, not him. He was none of those things, he was a captain, but he wasn't a prince charming. This girl was like a princess.

Ichigo snuggled into his chest, making his stomach drop. The guilt was overwhelming. If he hadn't allowed her to trust him so much, she wouldn't be here. Her life was in danger. She was in more danger than she could comprehend. Gin took a deep breath. He didn't want anything to happen to this girl, it was his fault she was in this mess, he would be the one to pay the price for it if that day were to come.

Shuuhei entered the third division barracks to find the lieutenant. Izuru was different since Gin left, he wasn't around as often as he used to be. The black haired lieutenant entered the office and immediately grimaced. Izuru was face down on the desk, his breathing was deep.

"Kira…"

The blond man lazily lifted his head from the desk, he had been filing all sorts of paperwork and training during the day for the final battle. Shuuhei frowned and walked over to him, he felt so sorry for Izuru. Even though he had gone through the same thing, Gin always had a hold on Izuru that one else understood. Gin was a mentor to Izuru, but somehow they were always close friends as well.

"Oh hey there Hisagi-san… I'm sorry, I'm a total mess. It's been a long day."

"I can see that. You okay?"

Shuuhei's words were compassionate and full of worry, he stared down at Izuru with great concern. The third division officer stood up and smiled at Shuuhei,

"I'll be fine. I'm just worn out I guess."

The ninth division lieutenant could see the hurt in Izuru's eyes, he was broken and lost. Shuuhei and Izuru stood in silence for a few moments. Izuru adverted his gaze down to the side, he was still reeling from the betrayal. The black haired man stood and embraced Izuru, he pulled him close to him firmly. Izuru froze, his entire body stiff and quivering. Izuru was so exhausted he was beginning to become ill. Shuuhei sighed and shook his head,

"I'm so sorry. I know how you feel. I understand it hurts, but we can overcome what they have done. We'll defeat Aizen and end this, I'll stand by you and fight alongside you no matter what happens Kira."

Shuuhei's words made Izuru's chest tighten and his throat ache, he felt like breaking down. He smiled weakly as Shuuhei released him, he looked into the black haired lieutenants eyes,

"Thank you Hisagi-san. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

Their swords clashed, a spark flying between them. The violet haired girl was light on her feet, she dove to the ground and rolled to the right as he brought down a crushing blow onto the ground. Zakuro rushed toward the captain, he used his arm to deflect her blow. She spun around and under his arm when he reached for her a second time, she thrust the sword at his abdomen. His sword knocked her blade to the side, and he grabbed both of her forearms with his hand.

Komamura lifted the girl by her forearms and held her in front of him, he chuckled as she struggled. She smiled in a slightly flustered way,

"Guess it'll be a challenge for you if your opponent is as large as I am."

"I suppose…"

Her foot suddenly thrust up and kicked him in the shoulder, he flinched just enough so her arms could slide free. She jumped back,

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Her sword disappeared and her weapon appeared in her hand, she swung it over her head. The whip went flying in his direction, he grabbed the whip and twisted it around his hand, locking it in. Zakuro turned around and reached up high, before yanking down, lifting him off the ground and throwing him ahead of her. Komamura landed all right because she slowed the attack down. They were just training, no reason to try to hurt him.

Komamura chuckled and released her whip,

"I do have some tricks up my sleeves."

Komamura nodded at her, as if to warn her, he charged toward her. Zakuro ducked under his blade and used both hands to palm thrust his abdomen. Komamura recoiled briefly and reached down with his free hand to swing at her. Zakuro bent backwards to dodge the hand, she thrust her leg up and kicked the bottom of the wrist that swung at her. Komamura winced slightly and jumped back, Zakuro surged after him, surprising the wolf headed captain.

She jumped up and attempted to punch him in the jaw, he leaned out of the punch and grabbed her ankle. The captain tossed her aside, she slid across the ground. Zakuro sputtered, it knocked the wind out of her.

"I think that'll do you for today."

Komamura said kindly, putting away his sword. Zakuro weakly got to her feet, brushing sand and dry dirt off of her shihakusho. He smiled at her,

"You all right?"

Zakuro nodded briefly, they had been training for hours, she was pretty tired. The captain walked over and patted her head gently,

"There will be a festival tomorrow night, I'm sure you've heard about it. We are having a get-together for the captains and lieutenants privately in the private courtyard behind the first division. I know your captain is absent, so I would be honored if you decided to join Iba and myself. The other squad members will be celebrating in their own way, but I think you deserve to come along. The head captain wont mind. Its to celebrate the coming of winter. It may be the last light hearted moment since the war is coming."

Zakuro thought for a moment, she looked down at her raggedy shihakusho,

"What do you recommend I wear?"

He chuckled and smiled wider, "That's the spirit! Go see Matsumoto at the tenth division, she'll help you out I'm sure."

The wolf girl shrugged, "All right then. I'll see you guys tomorrow night."

Grimmjow stared as she entered the kitchen, it was near the main sitting room in the palace. The blue haired espada had been sitting in there out of pure boredom. All the intruders were fighting with espada, he had been told to wait until one stopped, he decided to go after the strongest one if he survived his scuffle with Ulquiorra.

Ichigo didn't notice the blue haired man, he was still and had hidden his spiritual pressure well. She hummed as she began looking through cabinets, searching for things to cook with. There wasn't much there. It was the arrancar's job to cook.

"Hmph…" She groaned, pouting slightly. Grimmjow pointed toward a small door that was a pantry,

"Hey, woman, pantry."

Ichigo flinched and turned, slamming her lower back into the white countertop. She stared at him, wincing, it had hurt.

"Oh… hey… Ouch that hurt…"

She said softly, trailing off rubbing her lower back. She smiled weakly at him,

"I- I'm Momomiya Ichigo, you're espada 6 right?"

The blue haired espada leaned back, putting his arms behind his head, he groaned,

"Yeah, Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

The red head smiled and waved, "Thanks!" she made her way into the pantry. Still wasn't much to choose from. She found a small cold box in the back, it was a poor imitation of a refrigerator. There was some heavy whipping cream in it, she smiled, "Pasta!"

The cat girl began boiling water, she brought out noodles and some cheese. She wasn't sure if the cheese was good or not, but she had to try. She was hungry. The espada kept a wary eye on her as she was cooking. His eyes suddenly flew to the door, the tall espada entered the room. Nnoitra paused for a moment when he saw Ichigo cooking, he glanced over at Grimmjow. Number six just shrugged and shifted to get more comfortable. Ichigo hummed as she cooked, she felt someone looming over her.

She paused and turned, expecting to see the blue haired espada. Her face changed to shock and she whipped around when she saw who it was, she gasped and backed into the side of the stove. She burned her hand and yelped, sliding to the side, now in a corner of the counter, no where to go. Nnoitra's smile was wide and menacing,

"And just what might you be making?"

Ichigo stared at him in fear for a few moments, her heart beating so loud she swore she could hear it. She swallowed hard, she couldn't be afraid of this man anymore. She had to be stronger.

"I'm making.. P-pasta. Did you want some?"

Nnoitra blinked and stood completely upright, he looked skeptical,

"I guess. As long as it doesn't taste like shit."

Grimmjow snarled, "Nnoitra if you let her burn the fucking noodles it will taste like shit, back the hell off."

The black haired espada grit his teeth and glared at the other espada, Grimmjow grinned,

"I'll jab that other eye out if you keep looking at me like that."

Ichigo hesitantly moved to stir in all the pasta, Nnoitra looked down at her. He nodded and walked over, leaning against another section of countertop, his upper back all the way on the cabinets. He just observed as she cooked.

"So where the hell are you from? And how in the hell did Ichimaru convince you to stay here and be his squeeze?"

Nnoitra asked, crossing his arms. Grimmjow opened one eye and looked over, slightly curious as well. The cat girl took a deep breath as she drained the noodles,

"I- I was in Ichimaru-Taicho's squad back in the Soul Society. I died and I remembered my life, they told me I was strong enough to be a squad member, and so I worked with him to train. He taught me to fight, and I came here to find him because I was angry with him. And he… found me here. So we just talked to Aizen, and I would rather be here with Gin than in Soul Society."

Nnoitra scoffed, "Let me guess, he took your virginity and you think you love him?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes and kept stirring the pot, this espada was just rude and violent. She still felt ilke he had to potential to be a good person, but maybe she was wrong.

"Nnoitra shut the fuck up man you're annoying. Leave her alone, who gives a damn?"

Grimmjow seethed, annoyed with the banter going on. Nnoitra shot him a glare, these two weren't the best of companions. Ichigo began stirring in the cheese and creamer, she then trotted off to the pantry to find some garlic. Nnoitra stared at the pot, it started bubbling furiously.

"Hey woman, its starting to boil a lot. Don't burn that shit."

Ichigo huffed,

"Nnoitra-sama, would you stir that for me?"

The black haired espada looked into the pantry after her as if she was crazy, Grimmjow immediately burst into laughter. Nnoitra grit his teeth,

"You're fucking kidding me!"

"No, would you please?"

He shook his head and walked over to the sitting room and flopped down, "Like hell."

Ichigo rushed out with a small clove of garlic and stirred the boiling cheese and heavy whipping cream. She shot him a disapproving glance, and then began cutting the garlic into small pieces. Grimmjow made a humming noise,

"Mhmm, that smells good actually. I'll be surprised if you can cook woman."

Ichigo laughed, with everyone knowing she was with Gin, no one would harm her. Some of them may be rude, but none would attack her, especially without consequence. She had, out of kindness, put all the pasta in, so there was a lot now, more than enough for the three of them. She put in a lot of extra cheese, and some garlic for flavor. When the pasta was about done, she searched around and found three bowls. She poured the pasta in and found some forks, she then took it over to the two espada.

Grimmjow grinned and took it graciously, he dug in as soon as the bowl hit his hands. Ichigo laughed at the blue haired espada as she turned to hand Nnoitra the other bowl. The black haired man looked at the bowl, then back up at her, he looked confused and indecisive. Ichigo shrugged and put it on the small coffee table in front of him, she then grabbed her bowl and then sat down on the edge of the sofa that Grimmjow was on. She sat at least three feet away from him, still feeling weird about being close to them. Grimmjow inhaled his pasta, and was done before Ichigo had taken two bites.

He slammed the bowl down on the coffee table and reached for Nnoitra's, Nnoitra grabbed the bowl and pulled it away from number six.

"Hey fuckhead thats mine."

"Well then eat it dumbs!"

Grimmjow snarled, standing up and going over to scoop some more pasta. The smell attracted a familiar face, Gin walked into the kitchen with his usual smile. Ichigo seemed to brighten up, she set down her pasta and walked over to him. The espada looked at each other, shrugging it off.

[][][][][][][][]


	10. Last Day

Description: Zakuro enjoys the captain and lieutenant's festivities and gets lost in her thoughts about what to do about Ichigo. Ichigo is in the palace when Ulquiorra and Kurosaki, she goes in after Ulquiorra blows Ichigo out the wall. Gin stops Ichigo, she freaks out and runs out of the palace.

Rating: T

[][][][][][][][][][][]

The girls were all rushing about in the 10th squad barracks, things were hectic while they were getting ready. Somehow the tenth division had turned into the area for the female lieutenants to get ready. Zakuro curled her hair and wore a dark blue and violet kimono, it was very flattering on her, all the girls cooed at how pretty she looked.

When they arrived at the party, Kyouraku kissed all the women on the hand or cheek, then he took Nanao's hand,

"I'm the luckiest captain here Nanao-chan!"

Matsumoto began doting on Hitsugaya telling him he should have worn a suit from the world of the living. Zakuro made her way passed all the drama and over to the table where Komamura sat with Shuuhei. The black haired lieutenant smiled at her,

"Nice to see you Fujiwara-san."

She nodded, a tiny smile on her face, "Likewise."

Komamura smiled down at her warmly, she looked up at him, tilting her head and giving him a confused glance. He nodded slowly, still smiling,

"You look wonderful, I'm glad you came."

Ukitake started some music, and some individuals started dancing. Kyouraku kept pulling Nanao to an open area and dancing with her,

"I have the prettiest lady at the party don't I?"

"Stop trying to flirt with me you dolt!"

Kyouraku would just laugh at her and keep dancing with her, Nanao blushed and looked passed him over at Matsumoto. The curvy lieutenant just winked at her and made a kissy face at her, making Nanao's face turn even more red. Izuru sat down beside Shuuhei and acknowledged Komamura and Zakuro. Ukitake sat near the head captain and the first division lieutenant, just chatting with them. Soi fon was sitting at a table with her lieutenant looking flustered, she was near Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Omaeda was dressed with far more gold than usual, looking like a damn fool according to Soi Fon.

The wolf headed captain looked over at Zakuro, her eyes were drifting up towards the stars. Before he could say anything she rose to her feet and walked off. She went down a small path that led to an area blocked by bushes next to a small koi pond. Small paper lanterns lit the area barely, she stared down at the water and the fish.

Komamura sat for a few minutes, allowing her to have her time alone. It was a stressful time, it wasn't easy to ignore what was going on in Hueco Mundo and our deployed captains.

The wolf girl's thoughts wandered to what Ichigo was doing. She wasn't sure about anything anymore. It wasn't like Ichigo to abandon her team, but she never wanted to be a mew, so maybe she left because she didn't want to fight. Zakuro ran her hand through her hair, she just wasn't sure anymore. Ichigo was the only one from her old life she had left, and she took off. Zakuro bit her lip, not sure of what to do or think anymore.

"Party not to your liking?"

Zakuro turned and smiled at the tall man beside her. Komamura had a small smile on his face, he reached out his hand to her. She stared at it for a moment then looked up at him. He nodded slightly, she took his hand and stood up beside him. She was surprised when he put his hand on her upper back and nudged her to follow him back to the party. She hesitantly followed him, she again was surprised by him grabbing both of her hands. Zakuro knew what he was asking, she began dancing with the wolf headed captain.

Ukitake cooed in the middle of his conversation with Yamamoto at the sight of them dancing. Yamamoto just grunted and continued talking. Iba chuckled as he sat down beside Shuuhei and Izuru, Ikkaku and Yumichika followed shortly behind him.

"They look cute I think."

Yumichika commented, his hand propping up his face. Iba shrugged,

"I know he has a soft spot for the girl, I mean, she's part wolf too. I don't know man."

Ikkaku scoffed and took a big swig of sake, "I don't care. I don't understand it."

"You don't choose who you like, Ikkaku."

Yumichika finished, a sly smile on his face as he watched them dance. The divisions were beginning to set off fireworks, half the party jumped up to the barracks rooftop to get a better look at the display. Matsumoto was still taking drinks when the fireworks began, she continued on the roof. Hitsugaya was completely missing from the festival.

The white haired captain stood beside her bed, staring down at his childhood friend. He felt his heart ache, it was his fault she was here. Hinamori was silent in her sleep, the sound of the heart rate monitor disrupting the silence. Hitsugaya pulled up a chair and sat down beside her.

"I want you to get better Momo."

The building rumbled and creaked, Ichigo yelped, it startled her into walking at a faster pace. She had no idea who was fighting, but it was destroying part of the palace. She was at the outer edge, near a tower. The red head couldn't stand sitting around so she would go on long walks, and if she was gone too long, or lost, Gin would always find her.

Ichigo entered a hall, at the end of the tunnel she saw a flash come from an open archway. But it wasn't actually an archway, it was a huge hole blown in the wall. Her body suddenly surged with nervous energy, it was as though she had been charged up completely. She suddenly felt in a panic, what if it was her friends? It had to be!

The cat girl sprinted down the hall, she transformed on her way, ready to fight to protect them. She didn't think twice about charging into the room that was rumbling with broken rubble. Ichigo covered her mouth to stifle a scream as a large green cero was fired in the room. Blowing the the individual into oblivion and through the wall of Las Noches. Ichigo stared in horror at the fourth espada. He turned slowly and looked at her, his expression stoic and unnerving.

"Ah- Ulquiorra-sama…"

It was all she could say, he turned on his heel and used Sonido to catch up with Kurosaki outside. Ichigo ran to the gaping hole in the palace wall and watches as the fourth espada kicked him off into a nearby tower. She shook her head, her hands clasped over her mouth. She had to tell someone, someone had to stop him.

It didn't occur to Ichigo that everyone here was only here to kill her friends. She ran down the halls, screaming for someone to help her. Ichigo rounded a corner and right up to the blue haired espada.

"Grimmjow-sama!"

Number six turned lazily and glanced at her, "What do you want?"

"Help Kurosaki! Please! Ulquiorra-sama is going to kill him!"

Grimmjow stared at her for a moment and thought to himself, he had wanted to fight Ichigo, not let Ulquiorra kill him. He nodded and smiled a wide toothy grin,

"All right. I'll do it."

Zakuro leaned against his broad shoulder, she knew that he understood her. Komamura felt the same way that she did. Shuuhei and Izuru also understood, they all had lost someone they were close to. The violet haired girl bit her lip, she just wanted to fight them and get to Ichigo. She wanted to hear for herself what her excuse was for leaving. The fight wouldn't be pleasant. Zakuro wanted to face Ichigo herself, and ask her what she even thought she was doing. The more she thought about it, the more she got angry about it.

Komamura nudged her, she looked up at his golden eyes. He shook his head,

"No use pondering on something that wont happen quite yet, just try to enjoy yourself."

The girl nodded and smiled up at him, he always knew what she was thinking. Her smile stayed on her face as she observed the bright explosions in the sky. Shuuhei looked over beside him at the blond hair lieutenant. Izuru looked sad still, Shuuhei reached out and tapped his shoulder, he gave him a concerned look. Izuru hesitantly looked back up at his friend. The lieutenants stared at each other for a few moments, Shuuhei knew what he was feeling.

The third division lieutenant took a shaky breath. He was close to his captain, he loved him like a father and a mentor. Izuru had never been attracted to Gin in a sexual way, he had always just admired his skill and how much his captain cared about him. Gin always was there for him and didn't let him down, until now. Shuuhei made a motion to follow him, Izuru reluctantly did so. The two disappeared as the firework show came to an end.

Ichigo had followed after Grimmjow and kept quiet as they grabbed Orihime. The orange haired girl recognized Ichigo, but the two weren't good friends. Mew Ichigo knew that this was the girl that Kurosaki and her friends came here to save, she wasn't sure what to say or do, she had failed. Orihime just would shyly smile at her when they made eye contact. Grimmjow scared both of them when he roughly grabbed them under his arms and used sonido to Kurosaki's location.

The red head immediately covered her mouth, shaking her head. Orihime began to cry and she ran over to Kurosaki's side. His chest was open and had bled profusely, Grimmjow grunted.

"Heal him woman."

Orihime refused at first, Ichigo stood aside and watched the two bicker and yell at one another. Orihime finally gave in and started healing him because she cared so much for him. Ichigo watched in awe as Orihime healed Kurosaki. She had never seen powers like Orihime's before. It was truly amazing.

The cat girl felt afraid again. The rush of fear crawled through her, her job was done. She had saved Kurosaki and now wanted to be as far from Grimmjow and Kurosaki as possible. Ichigo was well aware that Kurosaki and Grimmjow were going to fight, she couldn't stop it no matter what. She had to get away from there. She turned and ran, she had no idea where, but she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Grimmjow paid her no mind, but Orihime watched her go. Ichigo ran down the stairs and leaped out into the dunes of the Hueco Mundo Desert. She ran across the sand, the people here were going to kill her. Gin wasn't going to protect her, all of these arrancar were far stronger than she could fathom, and she would be next. They would kill her when they were done with her friends or worse. Ichigo had never felt so cowardly in her life.

She felt in her heart that she would die here, all of her friends would die here as well. She couldn't believe she didn't think Gin could protect her, but after seeing that brutality she just wasn't sure anymore. The espada had no second thoughts about ending a life. Ichigo tripped and fell down a tall sand dune, she rolled all the way to the bottom. She immediately got to her feet and shook the sand off and continued running. The desert seemed endless, but she just kept running. The mew just wanted to be safe, and no where seemed safe.

The red head let out a shrill scream when she was grabbed and stopped. She fought her captor, flailing and screaming.

"Ichigo-chan! Calm down! It's jus' me!"

Ichigo recognized his voice and continued fighting him until he let her fall to the ground on her knees. Gin knelt next to her, trying to look in her face. Her eyes were wide with fear, her heart pounding in her chest, she gasped for breath. Gin frowned,

"Ichigo-chan, what's yer deal?"

Her brown eyes shot to meet his, "What the hell! You butter me up just to make me think you or the espada aren't going to kill me! I know better! Why don't you just do it now! Or let him do it! I don't want to be here, I'm going to die in this place, they're killing all my friends! And they'll kill me too! You can't stop them!"

Gin looked hurt, he reached out to her, "I would ne'er do such a thing. Ichigo, I'm keepin ya here to keep ya alive. Yer safe with me."

The girl shook her head, "I'm so scared I'm going to be gone forever. I know ill just be reiatsu if I die."

The former captain stood up, swooping up the girl with him, "Time to lay down Ichigo-chan, yer jus' too shaken up."

They appeared in the palace again, Gin took her to his room. He gently set her on the bed, Ichigo clenched her teeth and sat on the edge of the bed. He stood in front of her looking down at her, his smile back on his face.

"Ichigo-chan?"

She winced when he said her name, she wasn't sure what to do, "Ichimaru-Taicho, If I stay here, I'll be hurt or worse. I am scared."

"Ya will die if ya leave this palace without me I'm 'fraid."

The red head shook her head, staring at him, "I don't know what to do anymore! Why am I here?"

Gin leaned down and cupped her face, "Jus' trust me Ichigo-chan. Ya trust me, and ye will make it out alive."

Two days Later…

Grimmjow had been defeated by Kurosaki, and currently, the final fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra was commencing on the top of Las Noches Palace. Gin had told Ichigo she would be going to the world of the living soon. Aizen would be preparing to destroy the Karakura town. Ichigo didn't want to go, but she knew she had no say in what happened.

The cat girl was sitting in Gins room by herself. It would be her last night in this room. The silver haired man entered the room quietly, she was sitting at the small table, staring at a glass of water. He shed the outer coat of his uniform and walked up behind her. Ichigo felt cold and tired. This palace was a drain on energy and was depressing.

"Ya know we are leavin' tomorra' right?"

He said in a low tone, as if scared to frighten her. Ichigo nodded,

"I'm… I don't… Know anymore…"

"Ya what?"

He asked, his smile dropping a bit, he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I feel numb…I don't know what to expect."

Gin leaned down beside her face, his smile wide again, he pressed his cheek to hers.

"Don' spect anything', jus' wait till ya see what happens, then worry. As for being numb, ya know I could fix it."

His hands were cold on her skin, she flinched when he ran his hands over her shoulders. His long fingers traced her collarbone, she startled him when she shot to her feet, knocking the chair down and swatting away his hands. Gin was in surprise, staring at the now flustered girl, she seethed,

"You… Just don't understand."

Gin felt slightly irritated with her actions, she didn't realize he was going out on such a far limb for her. The silver haired man darted over to her, grabbing her wrists and slamming the two of them into the wall behind them. Ichigo yelped as he yanked her arms above her head.

"No Ichigo-chan. It seems to me ya don't quite get it."

Ichigo's eyes were welling with tears, she had her chin to her chest. Gin leaned in close to her face,

"Understan' this, my neck is as far out as it can get for ye. Ya don' get what I'm doin' for ya. I'm tryin to be here for ya when I can, but I have to protect both of our lives ya see, it ain't easy. I jus need ya to be patient, and know this, I'll protect ya at any cost. So please… stop takin it out on me."

Gin's smile was a small frown now, he released her and walked across the room. His lanky figure sat down on the side of the bed, he sat looking at his hands. Ichigo felt her heart ache, she felt stupid. He was doing a lot for her, she was just oblivious to it and being selfish, worrying about her own life when everyone's was threatened. The red head felt suddenly empowered, like he had given her the key to being stronger. The girl rushed over and clambered onto the bed behind Gin. He picked his head up slightly, curious about what she was doing.

The mew wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her legs on either side of him so she could scoot close to him. Gin smiled to himself, she just kept coming back, this girl truly needed him. He liked how dependent on him she was, he liked that. Gin liked this girl and cared about her,but he felt like she was lost in the world and only had him to follow. Although he had been frustrated with her because he was putting his neck out, he liked that she came back to him. Ichigo was perfect for him, no matter what he did, she'd come back. He wouldn't go out of his way to push her away or hurt her, but she was always here for him.

He turned his head so her cheek was against his, she smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry Ichimaru-Taicho. I don't mean to put anything on you, I'm just scared here."

The girl nuzzled his face, it caused his smile to widen. Gin sighed,

"Ya always get my soft spot Ichigo-chan."

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Things will turn ugly soon, and wont be so fluffy and cute anymore. People are about to start dying and hurting, but be ready for some angst!


	11. The Rumble of War

Description: It is the day the remaining espada are to infiltrate the world of the living. Ichigo is brought along, and they are greeted in a hostile way by the captains and lieutenants that are not stranded in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo feels ashamed to face Zakuro, because Zakuro won't understand. The fights begin, Ichigo isn't prepared to fight her old teammate.

Rating: T

[][][][][][][][][][]

Gin stared at the sleeping girl beside him, his heart was heavy. Today was the day they were going to go to the world of the living. It was early in the morning, he knew Aizen would call for him soon. They would be going to open the garganta soon, and Ichigo had to come along. A few captains were still in Hueco Mundo, but Yammy Rialgo was being left behind to deal with them. Ulquiorra was facing off against Ichigo Kurosaki at the moment, but Aizen had no time to wait for them.

The red head was on her side facing him, she breathed slowly. Gin wasn't smiling, he was anxious about the next few days to come. Any one of the days could be the day of his death. Gin stood up, putting his robes on, after that he stood beside the bed. He gently rubbed Ichigo's shoulder, her soft skin felt nice against his cold fingers.

"Ichigo-chan. It's time to go."

Ichigo stirred and looked up at him, she had a sad expression. She knew what day this was, the day she would have to be called a traitor from her old comrades. She stared at Gin for a moment, but he just smiled at her and walked over to the doorway.

"Best be gettin ready Ichigo-chan, Aizen-Taicho is waitin."

The mew frowned and stared at his back as he walked across the room, she knew this day was coming. She was only here for him. Ichigo had betrayed everyone, just to stay with this man. She felt he needed her more than they did, and she had feelings for him. Gin wasn't a bad man, Ichigo knew it in her heart. When he would prove he wasn't evil she wasn't sure. By her staying here, she also would have a clear shot at Aizen if the moment were to arise.

"All right, just one minute."

The sereitei was quiet today. No one was out and about. The wolf girl just stood inside the first division meeting hall. The remaining captains and lieutenants were meeting before they left for the world of the living. Zakuro was in this meeting as well, the captains had vouched for her to come along because she was somewhat powerful. She was just standing there, her body numb. The words of the head captain barely reached her brain, she stared at the ground, no expression on her face.

Zakuro knew she would face Ichigo soon. The cat girl hadn't tried to contact her or come back since she had abandoned her post and not returned. Unless she was dead, there was no excuse. No captain had reported seeing her as well, as far as Zakuro could tell, that was suspicious.

Komamura stood beside the young wolf girl, he could see she was distracted. He knew what she was thinking, he was thinking about the same thing. He was afraid he would have to face off with Tosen, his dear friend. The head captain finished his speech and briefing, and then told the captains to gather their thoughts, have their last meal, and meet to leave in an hour.

Ichigo stared in slight fear as the garganta opened. The Garganta scared her, it was intimidating, like a black hole suddenly opening out of thin air in front of her. She watched as Gin, Aizen, Tosen, and a small blond kid she didn't recognize enter the garganta. Ichigo knew the espada were getting in through by their own means, but it still made her uneasy to be with this particular group. The red head stepped into the garganta, afraid of the outcome, and unprepared for what she would see next.

How she got here was beyond her. One stupid radical decision led to another and things built up. And now here she was, staring in the faces of those she called comrades. They didn't look at her the same way. The captains and lieutenants were intent and in a rather tense mood. Ichigo stood slightly behind Gin, afraid of facing them. She knew they wouldn't understand. Any one of them would be the one to kill her. The fake Karakura was silent as the grave, no people were around, just as Aizen had predicted.

Aizen exchanged words with the head captain for a few tense moments. The espada appeared around them, Starrk, Harribel, and Barragan. They were the remaining three besides Yammy, who was in Hueco Mundo dealing with the remaining captains.

Then she saw her.

Her old teammate was staring right at her. Ichigo took a step back, Zakuro looked deadly. She appeared to wear no expression, but Ichigo knew what those eyes meant to do to her. The wolf mew was going to be after her specifically.

Ichigo noticed four pillars around her, large white stone pillars. She could sense lieutenants guarding them. The second espada, the old man Barragan, sent out his fraction to attack them. Everything started happening so fast. Gin slowly turned and looked at her, he wasn't smiling. Behind him, the head captain grabbed his walking stick, and turned it into a sword. Ichigo's heart leaped into her throat, she opened her mouth to speak, before she could, Gin seized her arm. Ichigo yelped as Gin turned and threw her.

The cat girl flew a few hundred feet below her, crashing onto the top of a building in a cloud of dust. She yanked her head up to look at him, and before she could blink, Aizen, Gin, and Tosen were engulfed in a huge ring of fire. The fire engulfed the four of them completely, she couldn't see any of them. Ichigo stared in disbelief as she stood up, brushing dust off of her.

Before she could turn her head, a sudden kick to her upper back sent her flying across the top of the building. Ichigo coughed and sputtered, the air knocked clean out of her lungs. The cat mew turned around to see who attacked her, even though she already knew. The violet haired girl stood before her glaring at her, her whip out, she had already transformed. Ichigo kept the katana, but Zakuro kept her whip in the transformation.

"Zakuro wait! I can explain!"

The wolf mew shook her head slowly,

"So you can lie to my face too? Abandoning me, your post, and those who trusted you!"

Ichigo frowned, shaking her head, "I didn't do it to hurt any of you! You have to understand-"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Ichigo dove to the side, avoiding her attack. Zakuro was so mad with her, but for good reason. The red head understood her anger, if Zakuro up and left her she'd be upset and angry too. Especially if she left with the enemy. She remembered when she saw Zakuro with Kish, how mad the girls all were. Ichigo got it. She knew. There was no getting around fighting them, she wouldn't be able to fully explain herself until after this fight. No one had anything to say to her.

The cat girl drew her sword, it glowed and she transformed into her mew form. Ichigo's uniform was white like the espadas but somewhat resembled her mew form. She held her katana, feeling shaky and afraid to fight her friend. Zakuro flew across the ground, she always was fast, they clashed weapons. Zakuro just glared at her, Ichigo winced, she was strong.

The girls clashed weapons back and forth, each fighting for the upper hand. Lieutenants fought in the distance. The loud rumbling of battle filled all of their ears. The captains slowly began dividing on who was going to fight which espada. The head captain was keeping an eye on the fiery tornado in front of him.

The two girls continued fighting, Ichigo was thrown back onto the edge of the building. Zakuro didn't rush at her again, she stared passed her. An enormous being seemed to rise up from a nearby road from no where. Ichigo turned to see who it was, she heard screams. The wolf girl dashed passed Ichigo, obviously getting good at Shunpo. Ichigo debated for a few moments on what she would do, she decided to follow her opponent. When she arrived, she peered over a building, Zakuro stood beside two men.

The wolf girl was beside Iba and Ikkaku. Ikkaku was being held up by Iba, fussing and yelling about how he could still fight. Zakuro drew her whip, looking up at the enormous arrancar. It was Poww, he was bigger than any building in the city, he slowly took giant steps towards the three.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Zakuro launched her attack at the giant creature, Poww reached out and smashed her whip to the ground. Zakuro yanked and pulled at her weapon, it was stuck beneath his huge hand. Poww laughed in a deep bellowing manner,

"Stupid girl, you can't scratch me, you're too puny. This is so annoying."

He complained, Iba began backing away from the arrancar.

"Shit! He's too big, Fujiwara-san come on!"

Zakuro debated for a few moments, then hesitantly released her weapon, she would have to come back for it. She turned and followed Iba as they ran down the cracked street. Zakuro helped Iba drag Ikkaku along with them. Ikkaku complained and cursed at them the entire time, saying it was a cowardly way to go. Poww seemed to clamber after them faster than they expected. Ichigo stood on the edge of the rooftop feeling anxious about Poww going after them.

Ichigo jumped down into the roadway and chased after them, she could see passed Poww's legs, they weren't going to be able to out run him. An enormous fist lifted, and then slowly swung down to crush the three. Ichigo found herself screaming as she ran after them. The fist came to a halt and Poww was in disbelief. Ichigo stopped running and stared, she couldn't believe it.

Komamura gripped the arrancar's huge fist, he then growled and turned. Ichigo's eyes flitted wide as the arrancar was lifted into the air and sent flying over everyone's head. What ridiculous power!

The wolf girl felt her muscles shaking as the arrancar flew over her head, crashing down into some buildings up ahead of them.

"Tetsuzaimon. Fujiwara."

Komamura's voice was calm and stern, the two turned to look at him in utter shock, he continued,

"Don't turn your backs, stay behind me."

Zakuro nodded numbly, in disbelief of his power, Iba nodded as well and yelled in agreement.

Ichigo turned and ran through buildings, the fights began to pass quickly. She ended up standing alongside Lilynette, and she watched in horror as Harribel's fraction were killed. Ichigo was afraid of all the death around her. Komamura defeated the arrancar with an enormous ancient warrior, he totally demolished Poww.

Ichigo then found herself face to face with Zakuro, the wolf mew hell bent on defeating her.

The two girls stood in a small parking lot, each of them exhausted. The wolf girl had an unimaginable fury in her eyes as she glared at her old friend,

"Zakuro! Don't fight me!"

Ichigo pleaded, her whole body tired and achey from the running and fighting. Zakuro shook her head slowly, she clenched her weapon, her arm shivering.

Komamura stared down at the two girls, he felt saddened by their quarrel. The head captains flame ring began to subside, and Komamura felt in his gut it would soon be his turn to fight his close friend. The three former captains began to come into view through the flames. Aizen had a smug smile on his face, he was ready to send his plan into action. He would allow everyone to fight while he watched, when everyone was wore down, he would go to the Sereitei and create the kings key.

Shuuhei used shunpo and appeared beside Komamura, "Komamura-Taicho, are they ready to fight us?"

The wolf headed man looked down at the beaten and bleeding lieutenant,

"Hisagi, They will attack us soon, I'm sure. I need to get to Kaname."

"I will fight Tosen-Taicho."

Shuuhei's words were bitter, but not directed to Komamura. The seventh division captain took a deep breath, he stared at the black haired man beside him. The ninth division lieutenant looked up, an all too familiar face appeared close to them. Komamura frowned as he looked up to the man who was once his dear friend.

"Kaname." He said softly under his breath, staring up in remorse.

Her eyes slowly opened, the sky was dark and ominous. Ichigo slowly leaned up, there were bits of rock on her that fell to the ground as she sat up. She was leaning against some rubble from a nearby building, how she got there was beyond her. She faintly remembered an attack from Zakuro hitting her in the ribcage and she didn't remember anything after that.

Ichigo heard rumbling, the ground shook. The red head jumped to her feet and ran toward the nearest spiritual pressures. She turned a corner and saw a captain's haori laying in a pile of rock. After pausing to stare for a moment, she decided to go check who it was. When she crawled up the rock beside the person, she saw it was the captain of the 13th division.

Ukitake's eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling slowly, Ichigo felt a jolt run up her spine. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth, Ichigo slowly put her hand on his head.

"Ukitake-Taicho…"

A loud rumble boomed, Ichigo flinched and stood up. She ran towards the more concentrated spiritual pressures. She came to an opening, she saw Aizen facing off with the Head captain, a man with a white and green hat, a large black haired man, and a thin woman with a violet ponytail. Ichigo shook her head, she used shunpo to get to the top of a nearby building. She saw Gin, she rushed over to him,

"Ichimaru-Taicho! Whats happening?"

Gin looked over at her, the wide smile still on his face, "Oh hey there Ichigo-chan, saw ya got knocked out by yer ol friend."

"I-I'm fine, I'm just trying to figure out where everyone is."

Gin chuckled and made a motion with his arm as if to show her the town, "Everyone is spread out, 'fraid Kurosaki is on his way here. Aizen-Taicho and I are going to the Sereitei soon."

The cat girl frowned, her tail flicked in dismay. Everyone was struggling to fight, and many were hurt or dying. She felt discouraged, she wanted to find Zakuro. Ichigo felt furious with Zakuro, but at the same time she felt bad for everything. Ichigo thanked Gin and told him to be careful,

"I'm going to find Zakuro. Be…safe…"

The red head darted off toward where she sensed Zakuro's spiritual pressure, she peered over the edge of a small building. She stared down at the sad scene before her. The captain of the seventh division was leaning down over his old friend. Zakuro and Shuuhei were beside the tall wolf headed captain, the former captain of the ninth division laying on the ground before them. Ichigo leaped down slowly and silently making her way toward the solemn group. Ichigo then paused when a sudden explosion occurred in front of the three kneeling individuals. Blood and bits of flesh flew all over the three of the kneeling fighters. Ichigos hands flew over her mouth, her eyes wide in surprise and disgust.

Komamura stood up and let out a roaring yell, "Aizennn!"

Zakuro jumped to her feet and grabbed Komamura's haori as he made a movement upwards to attack Aizen. The brown haired man smiling down at the scene before him. Shuuhei didn't move a muscle, he stared at the remains of his former captain in horror. Zakuro's grip was lost when Komamura used shunpo and appeared up on Aizen's level. Zakuro used shunpo and appeared in front of Komamura,

"Sajin No! Don't! You can't fight him in your condition!"

The wolf girl screamed to him, her hands flying to the front of his Haori. Komamura glared at Aizen over her head, he tried to ignore the girl holding his haori. Aizen froze when the sky behind him cracked open, an orange haired boy flew out at a ridiculous speed. A sword swung towards Aizen and missed when Aizen appeared a few hundred feet away from them. Kuroasaki motioned for Komamura to stay back,

"I've got this Komamura-taicho! Stay back!"

Zakuro pleaded to him, "Please Sajin listen to him! You're injured, you can't fight him in your condition!"

Komamura frowned, and looked down at the girl begging him to stop. He grabbed her hands and smiled weakly at her,

"Thank you Zakuro."

They both paused when a red haired girl flew passed them. Ichigo had made a split second decision once she was on top of the building, she saw Harribel was bleeding to death, Starrk was injured but still fighting, and many others were hurt. She knew who to get. But she had one shot to do so.

She flew into the Garganta, passing a woman with long black hair. Ichigo flew through the darkness, towards the small light at the end of the tunnel. She had to get that orange haired girl, Orihime Inoue. That girl was the only one who could save the espada.

Gin felt his heart race as he watched the girl disappear into the rip in space. His stomach knotted itself as she disappeared into the blackness, he wasn't sure what she would do or when she could get back, but he was scared for her to be out of his sight.

[][][][][][][][][]

Please R and R if you've read this far! I wont keep updating if no one reads it and lets me know how I'm doing! Thanks guys!

-MewMid


	12. Finding Him

Description: Ichigo returns just in time with Orihime and goes to find Gin, he's already gone to the Soul Society. She has Orihime heal the captains and lieutenants here, and she is caught by Zakuro. Komamura stops Zakuro from beating her any further, and then Ichigo decides to go after Aizen and Gin. She has no idea for what is in store for her when she gets there.

Rating: T

[][][][][][][][][]

Komamura's ears pricked up when he heard the garganta split open once more, Ichigo emerged from the dark hole in the sky. Orihime and Uryu came out behind her, Orihime's hands clapped over her own mouth at the sight of what had happened. Another person emerged from the garganta. Komamura stood up, Shuuhei was kneeling beside him over the remains of Tosen.

"Oh no." The wolf headed captain murmured under his breath. This could be bad.

The cat girl that had disappeared into the Garganta appeared with Orihime and Uryu beside her.

Ichigo led them down to Izuru, Matsumoto, Hinamori, and Iba's side. Orihime immediately began healing the four of them. Soi Fon scoffed,

"That stupid girl brought her here to heal them? At a time like this?"

Kurosaki hesitantly waved a hand at Orihime as she healed the injured squad members, his dad nudged him. Isshin nodded as his sons eyes met his. With that, the two Kurosaki's opened a senkaimon, Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't as confident as he acted, he was afraid. If he let his fear show, Aizen would know and take advantage of it.

Zakuro rushed out from between two buildings and jumped on Ichigo. The cat girl yelped as she was tackled to the ground, Zakuro had her hands around her neck.

"What the hell are you doing Ichigo?"

Ichigo coughed and sputtered, she shook her head, grabbing at Zakuro's hands. The wolf mew had a rare look of desperation on her face, Orihime observed them quietly, curious about the situation.

"Ichigo… I need to know who's side you're on. Are you just fucking with us by bringing her here?"

The former leader of the mews frowned, her eyes dropping to a sad and hurt expression. She choked out words,

"N-no… Za-Zaku…ro… Listen to me… I just wanted a… -a shot at Aizen. And I…"

The wolf girl's hands loosened, was her friend telling the truth? Zakuro released her hold on Ichigo slightly, still holding her. The cat mew continued,

"Ichimaru Taicho needs me… He… He's not all bad… I swear…"

Zakuro's expression softened, she flinched when someone pulled her up by her arms. Ichigo sat up, looking up at her old friend, she shook her head,

"I'm… I'm sorry I never came back to tell you my plan. I am, truly, I'm sorry."

Zakuro took a shaky breath, she had been on an emotional roller coaster since she got here. She turned around to see who moved her, his hands released her. Komamura looked down at the sad wolf girl, she smiled weakly up at him. She felt guilty for attacking Ichigo, but angry with Aizen, and helpless against Aizen as well. Komamura looked over, the golden light of Orihime's healing barrier lighting up his face. Ichigo pulled herself to her feet, she glanced over at those being healed. Orihime and Uryu were the only two who noticed Matsumoto had run off before being completely healed, Orihime cooed at Ichigo,

"Momomiya-san, would you go after Matsumoto-san? She's hurt and ran off."

Ichigo nodded quickly, already knowing what the lieutenant was doing. She knew Matsumoto would go after her old friend Gin, Ichigo wanted to save him for herself, and be there for him. It was her moment. She turned over her shoulder and yelled back,

"Orihime, when you get done, come to the Sereitei! There will be more injuries there."

Orihime smiled and waved to her, "I'll be there Momomiya-san!"

Ichigo opened a senkaimon, something Gin had taught her in his spare time. She entered it, not ready to find what she did.

The cat girl leaped over rooftops towards the spiritual pressure. She felt like an elephant was sitting on her chest, she could hardly breathe. Her stomach felt sick as she got close to the source of the spiritual pressure. She happened to glance to her side and see a familiar person laying down unconscious. Matsumoto was laying down on her back, Ichigo could tell she was breathing. The red head spoke quietly,

"I'll be back for you Matsumoto-san."

The former mew jumped over a few more rooftops until she was sure she felt Gin's spiritual pressure. She saw Aizen, he looked different now, he had huge wings. Her stomach twisted into knots when she saw Gin laying down, his arm was missing and blood pooled around him. Aizen was walking away, her mouth hung open. Ichigo immediately dove down and rushed over to his side, her heart beating in a heated panic. His right arm was completely gone. Ichigo screamed and grabbed his coat,

"Ichimaru-Taichooo! Get up! Wake up! Are you okay! Please speak to me!"

Gin had a wound to his chest as well, Ichigo cupped his face and knelt over him,

"Please! Let me know you're alive! Please!"

Her cries were desperate and her eyes began to well up with tears as he gurgled on blood. Ichigo sobbed out loud, her throat tight as if someone held it. She shrieked as she cried over him, her whole body cold and tingling. Blood slid down the corners of his mouth as he opened his mouth to speak,

"Ichigo-ch-chan…"

His words were quiet and made a bubbling sound in his throat. Ichigo cried on his chest, it rose and fell very slowly.

"Ichigmaru-Taicho… You're gonna be okay! All right? Orihime is coming! She's going to save you!"

Ichigo was completely unaware of the woman standing behind them, her heart breaking at the scene before her. Matsumoto felt tears roll down her cheeks as she stared down at the man she once adored, she loved him, but he never fully loved her. Matsumoto choked back a cry as Ichigo sobbed over him.

Ichigo held his left hand, putting it to her cheek. Her chest shook as her whole body trembled, she gasped for air through her cries. Gin opened his eyes and stared at the upset girl, his eyes were colored like an arctic glacier. The deep silvery blue reflected the light and caused her to freeze, her shaky breath was the only noise between them. His fingers moved against her cheek to stroke it gently, his smile was no longer on his face. Ichigo trembled as hot tears fell down her face and onto her neck.

Her warm brown eyes were so sad and glassy. Ichigo shook her head at him, she bit her lip. How could she have fallen for him like this? He was so different, he wasn't like the boys back home. Gin was the first man she had fallen in love with, he wasn't a child, he was grown. Ichigo was barely grown, and yet she felt like she couldn't live without him. Ichigo shook her head as she dropped her chin to her chest, she couldn't look at him.

"Please don't… Please don't leave me. I won't let you!"

Her words were pitiful and soft and changed to broken and angry, Gin clenched his jaw. His body hurt, but his heart hurt as well. This girl was causing him physical pain on top of what he already had, just by speaking to him like this. Gin had never felt he had the will to live, yet was afraid to die. This girl, Ichigo Momomiya, changed these feelings. She made him want to hold her face, he wanted to pick her up and leave everything behind and take her to be his alone. Gin felt his throat tighten and his chest slowly ooze more blood.

Gin didn't want to admit it to anyone, but he loved this girl. Her blind devotion led him to care, which has led to this. His body ached, he swore he could feel his left hand aching even though it was no longer there. He saw Matsumoto behind Ichigo, he knew she had loved him. Gin had never brought himself to love her, it was his cowardly behavior that made him shy away from her. The silver haired man never wanted to hurt Matsumoto, but he couldn't bring himself to be the man she wanted out of him.

The red head wrapped her arms around his upper body, pulling him upwards.

"I won't let you die here! Please! I'll help you! I'll take you to Orihime!"

Gin wheezed as she pulled him up, she couldn't lift his weight. Matsumoto covered her face and sobbed into her hands, she had never cried like this in front of anyone.

"Oh. He's still alive?"

The words sunk like stones in Ichigo's heart, she struggled to hold Gin halfway up by his white uniform. Aizen stood about 30 feet behind them, a smirk playing his lips. Ichigo clenched her teeth and continued trying to lift Gin, she held him in an embrace. Her arms around his upper chest, blood soaking the front of her uniform. Ichigo cried heavily as she sank to the ground, holding him on his knees.

"Ichimaru Taicho! Please…I need you! You don't understand! I can't handle anything without you!"

Ichigo buried her face in his shoulder as he gurgled blood on hers, she shook her head. Gin kept opening his mouth to speak, but his words were nothing but the sound of gurgling blood in his throat. His chest hurt, his lungs were filling with blood, he reached his left hand out at Matsumoto and smiled at her. The blond shook her head and cried on her knees behind them. Ichigo heard Aizen's footsteps towards them.

"I think dying in his arms would be appropriate for this situation."

Aizen said as he approached the trio. Gin leaned his head to the side of Ichigo's, her body keeping him warm as his temperature dropped from the loss of blood. His trademark smile appeared on his lips, the corners of his mouth hard to move with the dried blood.

Before Aizen could speak his next words another individual appeared between the cruel man and the trio. Matsumoto turned her head and stared, it was the orange haired boy. Kurosaki set down his father behind him and looked over at Aizen, an unemotional expression on his face.

"Is that you Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The teen took a deep breath, he could feel how powerful Aizen was being this close to him. The orange haired boy looked back at Gin, who peered over the red headed girls shoulder. Ice blue eyes met with his deep brown ones, Kurosaki smiled weakly.

Gin's head dropped after the eye contact, he was smiling inwardly. The silver haired man was glad, glad he could leave this world behind knowing Kurosaki Ichigo would kill Aizen and end this. Kurosaki heard footsteps behind him, he looked at Aizen,

"I am."

The brown haired man's smile fell,

"Then I'm disappointed if that's really you."

Kurosaki's expression had no emotion in it, it was hard to read at this point. Kurosaki clenched his sword,

"Aizen, lets take this elsewhere."

The brown haired man chuckled and shifted his weight,

"Only an opponent worthy-"

Before Aizen could finish his sentence, Kurosaki rushed forward, grabbing him by his face and flying them off in a rush. The red headed girl felt her body ache as Gin's weight began to slide downward, footsteps approached them. Ichigo looked over at who had approached them, it was Orihime and Uryu.

The Quincy immediately grabbed Gin and laid him back, Ichigo sat and stared as a golden light hovered over his body. Orihime knelt beside the severely injured man,

"Don't worry Momomiya-san! We saw what happened! We saw Ichimaru Taicho take on Aizen!"

Uryu interjected,

"We just didn't want to approach while Aizen was here, we wanted Kurosaki to move him away first."

Their words fell on nearly deaf ears, Ichigo stared at the broken man in front of her. Her crying was silent, tears rolled down her face effortlessly. Her red hair a mess and her body covered in blood. A hand was placed on her shoulder, the dark blue haired man nodded at her as their eyes met.

"Don't worry. Orihime will fix him. It'll be okay."

The relief Ichigo felt couldn't be described in words, her whole body feeling light and sick. Orihime was going to fix him.

"Once I heal him, I must get back to the captains then Kurosaki-kun!"

Orihime chimed, her tone a bit uplifting. It was encouraging to know that everyone counted on her power. There was only so much Unohana could accomplish by herself, and Orihime wouldn't admit she was happy about any of this. But being needed to save lives made her feel important, like she was needed and would be able to help those around her.

…

"Ichimaru Gin."

His tone was raspy and boomed through the large hall. Captains lined up facing each other, Gin stood in front of the head captain. The elderly man sighed,

"You betrayed Soul Society and committed crimes against the Soul King. Your crimes are more than enough for a felony!"

The silver haired man kept his trademark smile on his lips, his eyes narrowed and on the head captain. He didn't want to convey what he was feeling, his stomach was sick. He felt the captains eyes burning into him, was this the last time he would see any of the captains. A slight feeling of relief fell over him as he thought to Ichigo, she was outside this building waiting for him, as well as the other vice captains. Gin didn't know what would become of him, Aizen was locked away, but he would be soon he was sure.

"You were cunning and abandoned your post…"

The booming voice echoed in the room, captains eyes fell to Gin as the Head captain was about to sentence him. Komamura took a deep breath, his golden eyes on the former captain. Byakuya's dark eyes shot to the head captain, he wasn't sure how the head captain would take this.

"But you did so out of your duty to the Soul King. What you did was highly illegal, but took incredible dedication and persistence. You aided Kurosaki Ichigo in the defeat of Sosuke Aizen and therefore aided in saving the Soul Society. To repay you for these duties no charges will be administered to you. And as the Head Captain, I would like to ask you to take your place as the Captain of Squad 3. Return to your post Ichimaru Gin. Do not dare take any actions like you did without first consulting me."

Gins skin felt cold, his stomach felt like it just dropped out of his body. His heart beat quickly and jumped into his throat, his smile falling. Was this for real? Was the Head Captain giving him a chance? Gin felt his body quiver.

"What you did was illegal, and you now have to report to me at least twice a week on top of having your usual duties as a captain. I'll be keeping a sharp eye on you Ichimaru Taicho, but I do thank you on behalf of the Soul Society."

[][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: R and R please! I understand Gin getting forgiven seems like a longshot, but hey, fanfics rule!

If you have any thoughts, please let me know!


	13. Visitors

Description: Things are calm now, and Ichigo and Zakuro can finally set into the regular duties of being a Soul Reaper. Zakuro has an unbelievable realization, and decides to act upon it for once in her life.

Rating: K

MewMid: This may be the last chapter I make for this story, sorry it took me so long to update. I love this story still, and I hopefully will get more time towards the end of this semester to write again.

I am skipping the whole, "gigai" thing at the end of the chapter. It is far to tedious, and doesn't add anything to the story. So I hope you all will overlook that minor detail. :]

[][][][][][][][][][]

It was the calmest day today, the sun was bright, and the air was crisp and cool. The winter war was over. Kurosaki Ichigo had defeated Aizen, and was now home again with his family. Rukia had been acting strange since the end of the war. Deep indigo eyes rested on the garden behind the sixth division, a tiny breeze just moving her hair to tickle her face.

The Sereitei took a while to get back on it's feet, but it was finally up and running. It had been just a week since the final fight, and Orihime had been allowed to return home yesterday after healing the wounded here. Her power had restored lost limbs and saved many seated officers.

Zakuro took a long breath, the cool air making her feel more awake. She had finished her paperwork for the day, and Byakuya had let her go have some time to herself. Everyone was having a relaxing time getting back into the regular spin of things.

Ichigo had been clinging to Gin nonstop, and the wolf girl hadn't seen her much. But that's not who she missed most. Komamura had protected her multiple times throughout this entire ordeal, and through her experiences, she came to realize something. The lean girl's eyes fell to the ground before her, her thoughts taking over.

Zakuro had been thinking about him constantly over the last week. Since they had gotten back she hadn't seen him, and she hadn't missed anyone this much in a long time. These thoughts were now starting to make her heart flutter. The lone wolf didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to have more than just feelings for him. She didn't care that he had the head of a red wolf, she had ears and a tail. Komamura was a better man than anyone she had ever met, no man could compare to him. Zakuro found herself smiling to herself as she turned and began walking down the long outdoor corridor. She had to see him.

…

The cool air made him more comfortable as he sat on a hill, his upper back against the tall tree behind him. The breeze was nice up here on the sunny hill, he had just gotten done paying his respects to Tosen's grave with Shuuhei. The young lieutenant decided to head back to his busy position shortly after, leaving the wolf captain alone on the hill.

Komamura had a small relaxed smile on his face as he admired the peaceful forest around him. He couldn't express how happy he was that the war was over, event though me mourned his dear friend. The sun peered through the treetops around him, only a couple piercing the tree top above him. A small sound approaching him caused his sensitive ears to prick up, he turned his long face towards the direction of the sound.

The sound continued to get closer, he immediately recognized the girl. Zakuro made her way elegantly through the trees, a rather blank expression on her face.

She knew she had to be with him, especially now. It had been too long since she had held someone and actually felt something for them in return. Her heart began to beat quicker with each step she took, her eyes set right on the captain before her. A smile appeared on his face when he saw her, he was rather fond of the girl as well.

Komamura knew he could't be with her, she was more human than he was. Although he had the body of a man, his wolf head would guarantee she would never be with him. He didn't even consider himself a man.

Zakuro walked up the hill and stood in front of him for a few moments, a small smile appearing on her face. It immediately warmed his heart, she had a way of making him feel so protective and special. Zakuro looked at him like no one else ever had. The girl's eyes had a rare look of fondness in them, her lips barely curved into a smile. Her voice was softer than usual as well,

"Hello Sajin…"

Komamura motioned for her to sit down and join him, smiling back up at her. The girl obliged and plopped down beside the captain, a bit closer than normal. He ignored the unusual gesture and looked back up into the tree top,

"How are you Zakuro? Hopefully well, it's been a while."

The girl breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at him,

"I'm fine, but I needed to see you…"

Her words seemed to trail off, almost too quiet to hear. Zakuro felt so exposed, she never had feelings like this for anyone. Sure she had boyfriends, but nothing compared to the crushing weight on her heart now. She wasn't even sure how to approach it. When she was alive, most men just gawked at her and would ask for an autograph or photo. She couldn't express how wonderful it was not to have the pressure of being famous here in the Sereitei.

The violet haired girl's eyes fell to the ground, her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't help but smile, it had been too long since her heart had raced like this for anyone. Zakuro knew she had to act on these feelings, or she risked losing him forever. The afterlife was her last shot, after this there would be nothing. Who knows how long she would be here, she couldn't handle doing it without him by her side.

"What did you need to see me for?"

His words were bold yet kind, the small smile still on his face. His gold eyes were upwards still, he knew he couldn't look at her face. Her eyes were too easy for him to lose himself in.

Zakuro startled him when she acted on a previously unfound courage and moved up onto his lap, making him immediately tense up. The lean girl was facing him, his large muscular body beneath her, completely stiff. Komamura felt frozen, he stared at her in disbelief. His huge hands grabbed her shoulders as he spoke to her softly,

"What are you doing?"

The girl took a deep breath, her heart about ready to jump out of her throat.

"It's hard to explain… I just… Haven't felt like this about anyone before."

Komamura mentally kicked himself in preparation for what he was about to say. He knew she couldn't love him or be with him, he was so much bigger than her, and he had the head of a wolf, it simply wouldn't work. A pained sigh escaped his lips as he looked at her with a small amount of desperation in his voice,

"Zakuro… You know this could never… I'm-"

"Better than any man I've ever met or been with. You don't care about my past life, or how famous I was, and you've been nothing but noble and protective of me. It's something I could never have had in the past, but.."

The girl found herself smiling and looking at him sheepishly,

"I'm not anything like my old self."

Komamura felt his heart pound when the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and hug him tightly. He cautiously returned the embrace, it wasn't fair. He truly came to care for this girl, but he still felt like she deserved better.

"That may be Zakuro, you deserve so much better. A real man to take care of you."

The wolf girl leaned into him and hugged him tighter, a firmer tone in her voice,

"You are twice the man anyone else is. I couldn't see myself with anyone else."

The wolf captain felt his whole body full of anxious energy, he hugged her firmly. How long had it been since he had hugged anyone? Komamura wasn't sure how long it had been since he had felt so attached to another being. He slowly grabbed her shoulders and moved her around to face the opposite way and pulled her close to him. Her back was against his hard chest muscles, his head now rested on her left shoulder. He wrapped his long arms around her whole body, as if shielding her from the world.

Zakuro snuggled right in and felt more safe than she ever had before. It was as though nothing could touch her, she was separated from others here. His arms felt like the safest place in the world. The warm embrace made them both content with their complicated feelings. His raspy voice whispered to her,

"Then you shall have anything you want from me."

…

It was finally time. A smile appeared on his face as he approached the sixth division office, the girl beside him growing more giddy by the moment. Ichigo could hardly contain her excitement. Izuru opened the door to Byakuya's office. When they entered the cool room, Zakuro was already standing inside, Renji beside her.

Byakuya's cold eyes met with Izuru's, and he nodded to the lieutenant. The blond man stood beside Ichigo, smiling at Renji as they took their respective places. Byakuya took a slow breath,

"Now, you two lieutenants are to escort these ladies to the world of the living. The Head Captain is being very generous and allowing these two to visit their living relatives and friends. He is only doing so because you two remember your past lives. Are the preparations made Renji?"

The red haired man stiffened as his captain addressed him,

"Yes Kuchiki Taicho We are fully prepared to depart."

The two girls were fighting their urge to grin wildly at the idea of going home. Izuru looked over at Renji as the black haired captain finished up his lecture,

"You four are to go to the world of the living. You have four hours to get your business done, then you must return to the Soul Society. Is that clear?"

The lieutenants agreed and the girls followed them as they exited the barracks. The large grassy courtyard behind the barracks served as the location of the senkaimon gate. Renji opened the gate, and all four individuals followed the hell butterflies into the long tunnel. Ichigo couldn't stop smiling as they entered the world of the living.

They were outside the cafe, just a little down the street. Ichigo immediately took off running when she saw the pink building. Izuru stuttered something unrecognizable as she took off down the road, the wolf mew laughed and followed her. Renji chuckled and followed suit, forcing Izuru to do the same.

It was around 4pm, the cafe was about ready to close. Ichigo slammed into the double doors and throttled them open. Many heads turned to look at the loud guests storming into the building.

A tray of treats slid out of Lettuce's hands when she saw the two deceased mews enter the cafe. The green haired mew immediately began to cry as she ran over and hugged Ichigo. The cat girl laughed and felt her own eyes water as she embraced her old friend.

"Ichigo! I can't believe it's you!"

Mint and Purin stood in silence, baffled by what they saw. Keiichiro exited the kitchen and stared at them in disbelief, his heart racing in his chest. Zakuro strode into the cafe elegantly and walked over to the blue haired mew. Mint was visibly trembling, her mouth hung open in shock.

Zakuro slowly reached out and hugged Mint, who immediately began sobbing into the older girl's shoulder. Purin dove in and hugged the wolf girl around the waist and cooed,

"It's really them! I'm so happy to see you na no da! I knew you'd never leave us!"

Keiichiro walked across the cafe and stood in front of the former lead mew, who then rushed towards him and threw her arms around him. Ichigo sobbed happily into the chef's chest, he firmly returned the embrace.

"It's good to see you Momomiya-san…"

Keiichiro knew these girls were dead, how they came to visit was beyond him. Behind him, Mint was asking Zakuro a thousand questions. The oldest mew tried to answer them all as best she could.

Renji and Izuru felt awkward standing in the doorway, staring at the sad scene before them. What few guests were in the cafe were cooing at how sweet it was for the two 'missing' girls to come visit, not understanding the situation.

Then, for Ichigo, time seemed to stand still. A familiar black haired boy came upstairs, followed by the blond manager. Masaya froze, his brown eyes growing wide. Ichigo flinched as if she were going to run to him, but stopped herself. She weakly smiled at him, tears still falling down her cheeks. Masaya shook his head, his mouth falling open in surprise. Ryou stared in disbelief as Zakuro walked over and spoke with him calmly.

Ichigo felt her whole body shake as Masaya rushed over and threw his arms around her. The teen boy began to cry as he hugged Ichigo tightly. The girl hesitantly put her arms around him as well. She missed him, but not in the way he thought she did. She didn't love him. She couldn't love him. Not anymore.

Izuru shifted uncomfortably, looking over to the red haired lieutenant beside him,

"Any guesses as to who he is?"

Izuru whispered, his blue eyes curiously waiting for a response from Renji. The tattooed man shrugged and stared at the hugging former couple,

"Ex boyfriend I guess."

Ichigo then startled Renji when she whirled around to face the lieutenants,

"Can we bring them back with us? Just so they can see what it's like?"

Izuru shook his head for a moment at the girl, a strong hand nudged him. Renji had a small smirk on his face,

"Come on Izuru, Kuchiki Taicho said we only had four hours, but he didn't say we couldn't bring them back with us for a longer visit."

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: I didn't think I'd keep dragging this story out… but I may make another chapter or two…. hehe. :]

R and R please! :]


	14. Just a Talk

Description: The other mew group members come to the Soul Society and get to know the Soul Reapers. Masaya comes along as well, and things get tense when Gin comes in to meet them. Lettuce really starts to hit it off with Izuru as well.

Rating: T

[][][][][][][][][][]

The blond lieutenant was very tense as the now significantly larger group made its way into the Sereitei. Renji was ready to irritate his captain, all the while the girls would be enjoying their stay in the Soul Society.

Mint clung to Zakuro's arm like a child as they entered the strange world. Ichigo walked cautiously next to Masaya, now realizing what it meant to have him with her. What would Gin think?

Ryou and Keiichiro kept talking amongst themselves about the afterlife and what this means to the world. Purin bounced around the group, curious about everything and cracking jokes about Renji's pineapple looking hair.

Two familiar figures appeared down the long outdoor hall, approaching with friendly expressions on their faces. Ichigo smiled and waved to them, the man in the pink cloak waving back.

"Ukitake Taicho! Kyouraku Taicho! Come meet our friends!"

Ichigo was like a child in a candy store as she excitedly introduced the group to the captains. Ukitake greeted them all as Kyouraku shook their hands, kissing the ladies hands. Keiichiro and Ryou immediately began asking questions as the group mingled.

Ukitake and Keiichiro became enthralled in their own conversation as the rest of the group gossiped amongst themselves. Kyouraku informed Ichigo and Zakuro that the head captain figured that they would bring their friends back with them. The head captain didn't seem to have a problem with it as long as they didn't cause any trouble. As other officers began showing up, word got out quite rapidly that humans were in Soul Society.

Matsumoto was the next on the scene after the two captains, a curious expression painted on her face. The strawberry eyed Keiichiro and Ryou with a small smirk on her lips as she approached. Kyouraku immediately pointed the female lieutenant out to the group,

"Ah, the lovely Rangiku is here to make our acquaintance."

Keiichiro smiled and kissed her hand, making the woman coo in excitement. She and Ryou locked eyes for a few moments as they were introduced. Ryou felt his heart race slightly when the woman shook his hand, a slightly seductive expression on her face.

Mint scoffed and focused on Zakuro and her story about her experiences here. The wolf mew then smiled as someone approached from behind Mint. Renji had said his goodbyes and returned to his barracks, informing Zakuro he would cover for her with their captain.

Mint whirled around to see who was coming that excited her idol so much. There was an enormous man with a wolf head and a shorter man that Mint paid no mind to. The blue haired girl was taken aback, not even noticing the features of the smaller man. Zakuro made her flinch as she brushed passed her, grabbing the huge wolf man's hand and leading him over to Mint.

The bird mew took a shaky breath and forced a polite smile as Zakuro introduced Komamura. Masaya had been talking with Ichigo about what all had happened while she was here, the girl failed to explain the parts about Gin. The silver haired man startled Ichigo when he leaned over her shoulder from behind, interrupting her conversation with Masaya.

"Good to have ya' back Ichigo-chan, who's yer frien'?"

The black haired human had a confused expression on his face as he reached out to shake Gin's hand. This man made Masaya uneasy, something about him was off. This man seemed shady and not trustworthy right off the bat. Gin shook his hand and continued to grin as he stood close to Ichigo. Masaya forced a smile as he introduced himself,

"I'm Masaya Aoyama. You are?"

"Ichimaru Gin."

Gin's response was rather curt, but had a strangely friendly tone to it. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably trying to avoid Masaya's eyes. The human boy was figuring out what Gin was to her quickly because of her actions. Gin's smile faded at Masaya's next request,

"Ichimaru-san, would you mind if I spoke to Ichigo for a couple minutes alone? It's been a long time since I've seen her and wanted to catch up a bit."

The silver haired man nudged Ichigo and smiled at her,

"Sure 'ting, Be good Ichigo-chan~"

Ichigo smiled at Gin as he turned and began talking with Keiichiro and Ukitake. Masaya wasted no time and pulled Ichigo aside by her hand,

"Ao-Aoyama! What is it?"

Ichigo asked forcefully, knowing full well what was wrong with him. His brown eyes narrowed in desperation and hurt as he looked down at her, the two of them standing near a wall. His tone matched his expression all to perfectly,

"Ichigo, who is that guy? Have… have things changed between us?"

The red head felt almost offended at his statement,

"Of course things have changed! I'm… I'm dead! I can't live in Tokyo with all of you anymore, things are very different now…"

Masaya looked as though he didn't understand, he shook his head slightly,

"You wouldn't wait for me?"

A cold hand gripped Ichigo's heart when he said those words. She hadn't though of that even once. Perhaps it was a sign, she didn't think of that, therefore he didn't mean as much to her as she had thought when she was alive. Ichigo slowly shook her head and fought the knot growing in her stomach and throat,

"You want me to wait until you die and come here?"

Masaya reached out and gently laid his hands on her shoulders,

"I would wait for you, and I would do anything to be with you."

This struck a nerve with the girl, she shook his hands off of her as she stepped back,

"No! Don't you ever think of taking your life to come here! You wouldn't even remember us when you came here, regular humans don't remember their past lives when they come here."

His eyes lowered, saddened by her comment,

"So I'm a regular human to you?"

This argument was going no where. Masaya just didn't get it. Things were tense between them as Ichigo shifted back a couple steps, she fought the urge to cry. She had cried enough being here. Dainty hands wiped the forming tears out of the corners of her eyes, she turned and walked away from him. There was nothing she could say to him that could make him understand. It was better to not argue with him. Especially when this was supposed to be a happy occasion.

Komamura was kind to Mint, and answered all of her questions concerning Soul Society. The blue haired girl was particularly adamant about Komamura protecting Zakuro if she needed it. Zakuro ignored it for the most part, but enjoyed seeing her old comrade.

Izuru and Lettuce both were shy, and kept back from the loud banter of the group. The two ended up talking among each other as well, getting along better than they had thought they would.

Zakuro noticed Lettuce hitting it off with Izuru, she also noticed Rangiku flirting with Ryou. It was strange here, things were so different. The wolf mew glanced over at the blue haired mew beside her. The younger mew was talking to Komamura, asking him questions about the after life.

It was so nostalgic to have them here, it almost seemed perfect.

…

That evening, the girls all were having a dinner together. A few other members of the Soul Society decided to come and meet the group as well. Zakuro and Ichigo each sat at the head of the table, talking with those around them. Mint sat to Zakuro's right, keeping close to her idol. Beside Mint was Renji, he sat awkwardly beside Iba, and on the end next to Ichigo was Purin and Masaya. Masaya was on Ichigo's left, and on Ichigo's right was Lettuce, Izuru, Keiichiro, Ryou, and Rangiku. And Rangiku was on Zakuro's left. The table was loud, many conversations were going on at once. The captains were not there because of a captains meeting going on, they planned on coming after the meeting.

Ichigo tried to keep talking with Lettuce, avoiding looking at Masaya. The black haired boy seemed out of place, especially beside such a peppy young blond mew. Iba and Renji joked around with each other, not really involved with the others. Zakuro and Mint were talking about various things that had occurred in the Sereitei. The conversations were about to get far more tense with the new presence that entered the room. The silver haired and tongued captain of squad 3 quietly slid into the room, and startled Ichigo by placing his hands on her shoulders.

The redhead jumped and smiled weakly up at him,

"Oh! You scared me!"

The man's narrow eyes made Masaya uncomfortable, he didn't like not being able to see what someone was looking at. The lean man had his slender hands on Ichigo's small shoulders, his long fingers holding her skin in a sickening way. Masaya felt his stomach twist into a tight knot at the sight of him touching her. What made Ichigo ilke this man so much? He was so much older than her, she would never be with anyone like this if she were back in Tokyo… If she were alive.

Gin slid down next to Ichigo, between Masaya and the mew. The black haired boy shifted away from him slightly, fighting the urge to glare at the man. The young teen turned away from them slightly, but kept his eyes on them. He wasn't usually this aggressive and bitter, but seeing an older man touch his former love was unbearable. The fox like man hung over her like a silver curtain, he was a barrier between Ichigo and Masaya.

Down the table, Rangiku continued to make advances on Ryou. Keiichiro kept cracking jokes about it, but quit as soon as the two captains they had met earlier entered the cafe. Ukitake and Keiichiro immediately became engulfed in their own conversation. Kyouraku planted himself down between Mint and Zakuro, much to the dismay of the bird mew.

"Helloooo~ Ladies! And what stories of the world of the living are you chatting about?"

Mint was irritated with his presence at first, but then saw Zakuro's calm reaction and stifled her aggravation. The wolf mew and Mint engaged in the conversation with the outgoing captain, not noticing the tension on the other end of the table.

Gin was now talking with Izuru, Lettuce, and Ichigo, telling about the experience with Aizen and how glad he was it was all over. Lettuce was shocked to find out about Gin's relationship with Ichigo. Gin didn't come right out and say it, that wasn't his style. He made small hints to how he and Ichigo had grown close, and Lettuce, figured it out quite quickly. The green haired mew was happy for her friend, it was hard to believe she had fallen for someone after death.

Izuru began to feel uncomfortable as Gin kept talking with him about his own experience with the fight with Aizen. The table fell silent when Masaya suddenly stood up, rushing out of the room. The brown eyed teen left the room and walked out into the courtyard behind the small dining area. Ryou scoffed and ignored the mood swing, Keiichiro and Ukitake ignored it as well. Ichigo hesitated to stand, looking over to Gin for permission. The grinning man shrugged and leaned in close to kiss her cheek,

"Go ahead."

He whispered in her ear, then leaning back as she jumped up to follow her ex outside. Izuru felt thrown off by Gin's actions, Ichigo was his now, why let her go comfort her ex?

The blue eyed lieutenant stared over at his captain with a curious expression. Gin nodded to him slightly as Ichigo exited the room. Kyouraku's eyes were on the third division captain, he knew what was going on. Kyouraku was far more intelligent than he lead on to be.

This wasn't going to be good.

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: I just... keep getting ideas for new chapters. UGH. Shoot me! lol.

If you bothered to read this far, please R and R! :D


End file.
